Come here Come near me
by Chii21
Summary: On her deathbed, Rebecca Maelstrom's mother asks her to live with her Father, who she has not seen in years. She decides to go, saying it's for the best, despite being completely against it. There, she settles in very awkwardly as she tries to get used to her new life of luxury, with her father being a business man and Landlord, Lysander's brother being one of her father's clients
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Returning to him.

Rebecca Maelstrom has always been the girl with a strong mind. Guided by her mother, she grew up seeing the world as a place ruled by men. But through all that chaos, she saw chances of beauty.

Her mother was ill, and on her death bed, Ms. Gail- she had gone back to her maiden name after the divorce- pleaded to her only daughter to live with her father in his hometown of Amoris.

Rebecca wanted to fulfill her mother's wishes, but she hadn't seen her father in years. Since he did send money over to them occasionally for bills and taxes, the only thing she knew about him was that he was wealthy. This still made her worried as to how the two were to get along. The only thing to get her the least bit happier was that she would only have to stay for a short while since she would start University soon.

At the train station, Rebecca was escorted by Kentin. A boy she had grown up with, though she only saw him as her friend, he thought of her as a sweetheart.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks shyly She takes a moment to respond. Everything in her wants to say "no". To leave her mother's bakery, leave the house she grew up in to live in a town that's not even on a map, with a man that she hasn't seen in years.

"It's what mother wanted, I can't disobey her dying wish." She finally responds before turning to get into the train cart.

"But is that what you want?" Kentin asks once more before she closes the door. But she was too late to answer, as the train began moving forward.

"Goodbye Kentin! I'll come visit." Are her last words.

The trip took around two hours, going over hills first, the scenery then shifted to buildings as tall as the oak trees Rebecca had seen next to the bakery. It gave her a bit of nostalgia, a gut wrenching feeling that made her sick. The only thing that she could think of was the dramatic sequence that had happened only a couple of days ago.

It was a week before her mother had passed. She was walking to church with another man named William. A gentleman she had come to know due to their connection with her oldest brother. They had first started talking about the day, small chit chat, but it soon changed to talk about love, then about marriage. Unexpectedly, he suddenly got down to one knee and proposed. Rebecca's face had turned red. Not because of sweetness, but of bitterness.

"Why do you believe such a thing. That I would wish to marry. And so soon too?" She had finally said.

"But, every time we ever talked, you would bring the idea of marriage. Back at that reception practice, did it mean nothing to you when we danced?" He asked desperately. Rebecca could see that, too. How he stayed, knelt down, waiting for her to change her mind.

"I'm so very sorry M. William, but I'm afraid that I don't see you that way-" she was quickly cut off by his continuous speech.

"Is it that Kentin boy!?Is he who you're planning for!?" his voice was now cracking.

"Kentin- no! He is my friend, and only my friend, I could never think of him that way! Besides, I do believe that he sees me as close family."

"Lies. Lies, all of it!" With that, he had turned and left.

At the train station in Amoris, Rebecca notices a man in suit and top hat, a cane in his gloved hands, a beard hugging his chin. His face reminds her of her brothers, only older. That's when she comes to realize, that was him. The father she hadn't seen in years. He notices her too, with her awkward stance next to the train, and smiles. He lifts his hand to guide her where he stands. Though it's not needed, as their isn't that many people at the station anyway.

"Oh, Rebecca," he says while diving in to hug her, "it's been too long sweetheart." The hug was making her feel awkward. Before she let this continue any further, she pulls away, but still keeps a smile to not worry him.

"It has been long. How have you been father?" She tried for conversation. Her father continues, while wrapping her arm around his and beginning to walk.

"Oh, where to begin. Well, I can't say I had big adventures- like the ones you used to read- but, uh... Just same old business. I lend houses and properties to others so that they may either live in it or make a business off the land. They give me what they owe, and you get to continue with your studies. Your aunt says you've been wanting to study politics." He says. Rebecca takes a moment, half admiring her father's dedication in knowing almost everything about her. But she also feels betrayed, that there were people talking about her behind her back.

"Well, yes. I've been thinking of Law school. There are many people I want to take care of. Also, to handle the legal matters for the bakery by myself." She says proudly. Her father does a small chuckle, before saying, in admiration, "Just like your mother, aren't ya. She wanted to handle things herself too. But I couldn't bear watching her do everything by herself. Still, she wouldn't let me, no matter how much I pleaded with her. So I won't do the same with you. I'll just be around to give you that push."

The two finally reach the carriage, a maroon color, with a mix of black and slightly dark brown horses. Her father opens the door do her, where inside are red velvet seats. She takes one side, while her father takes the side across from her.

"You know, when your mother and I got married, we rode in this same carriage. Of course, though, it used to be a more darker color than this, but it made her so much more happier when the seats were changed." After he spoke, an awkward silence fell. Making things more uncomfortable for Rebecca.

When they arrived at the mansion, Rebecca took a moment to take in the house that she had once believe to be a castle. The front yard was large and opened. Nothing was in the middle of the lawn, so the sun really belated on the grass. The trees were off to the side, creating shade for the smaller servant quarters. The mansion itself was two stories plus the attic. Large, two-by-four windows were wrapped all round, and large two sided door in the middle. The type of door people outside of France called "French doors". Small bushes were scattered here and there. She also noticed that most of them were losing color and flowers. She was sure there was servants who took care of them.

"I've had to leave a couple of workers, it's so hard to find good hardworking people." Her father says, while looking over at the bushes himself.

As they walk in, they are greeted by a maid, bright red hair, and a purple dress. She bows shy tilting her head down, then speaks.

"Welcome back master. Is this your daughter that you told me about?" As she speaks, Rebecca immediately recognizes her accent. An Irish that was taught some French. _It would be difficult, but it's a good thing I learned English._ She thinks to herself.

"Yes, this is my daughter Rebecca. _Rebecca, de rencontrer votre nouvelle femme de chambre, Iris._" (Rebecca, meet your new maid, Iris.) Her father says with pride.

"_Oh mon Dieu, mon Pére, je ne peux pas pretendre une femme de ménage. Je ne l'ai jamais eu un avant, ce que je ferais avec un de toute façon?_" (Oh my, Father, I cannot take a maid. I've never had one before, what am I supposed to do with one anyways?) While they both argued in French, Iris decided to appease their anger with one another.

"_Ne vous inquiétez pas Mlle Rebecca, juste prétendre que je suis votre ami_." (Don't worry Miss Rebecca, just pretend I am your friend.) Afterward, she gave her a sincere smile, that ended up calming the two. But it left a good impression on Rebecca especially.

Rebecca knew that this new arrangement of life would be difficult, but she was willing to go along with it. For the sake of her mother. Yet, she found herself wondering why her mother wanted her to live with her father. Of all people. She could have just as easily chosen to live with her Aunt and Uncle in England; moving in with one of her brothers- wherever it was they were ported and living at nowadays- would have sufficed. No, with her Father.

**Well, if you've made it this far, thank you for reading. I had recently watched BBC's "North and South" and was inspired to write this fanfic. I know Lysander hasn't shown up yet, but believe me, he will. And when he does, that's when things will start to get juicy. **

**"My Candy Love" doesn't belong to me, nor do the characters of said online game. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Royce Brother's Fabrics

In the morning of Rebecca's first day in Amoris, she was woken up by a knocking at the door.

"Wake up Miss! Your Father would like you to join him for breakfast!" With that, the maid took her leave. _So it is real. _She thought to herself. _I'm stuck here... And mother is gone. _She got out of her bed slowly, wanting to take a few moments for her body to wake up. Afterwards, she puts on a white blouse with a vermilion skirt. Putting on her favorite knee high, brown leather boots, she walks outside.

In the dining hall, she enters, surprised that it wasn't as huge as she remembered. Perhaps her memories were really all part of the imagination of what she thought her Father would look like.

"_Bonjour_." She says, passing her Father. He repeats her words while stabbing a sausage with his fork.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asks.

"It was fine. It brought back a lot of memories." In reality, though, she was only happy that he had remembered that she was more taller than how she was back when she was five.

She took her seat a little away from her Father's; as soon as she did, the maid from the day before, Iris, placed a plate with breakfast. Rebecca had always heard of the saying, "Eyes bigger than my stomach." She finally understood what it meant. Her Father, seeing her anxious expression, chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, I don't think you'll have enough time to finish it all anyways."

"Why, what do you mean?" she asks.

"I wanted to show you one of the properties I own." he says, standing up.

On the day before, Rebecca had been too busy to tour the town. Now that she was out, she regretted it. The town had a thick fog over it, as the smell of smoke filled the air, the streets filled with people, too busy to do anything else. She had believed that not many people came to the town -seeing the almost empty station gave her that conclusion- but seeing the inner workings of the town really threw her off.

They're carriage finally reached a factory with large pane windows completely dusty- most likely from the inside. They both got out and headed inside, where they found rows upon rows of women and young girls on the new sewing machines and a small group afar with needle and thread. While some made the sleeves, others made the bodice. At the far end- where there were girls with needle and thread- the girls sewed on the embroidery. There were different groups of that, too. One group sewed blue plastic jewels ont darker blouses, while others made more colorful patterns. Rebecca was mesmerized by the sound and the scent of smoke numbing her head. Thankfully, her Father tugged her arm, and wrapped it around his, getting her out of her daze. But that wasn't all that made her snap awake. A yelling from one of the embroidery groups catched her attention. A tall man, not much taller than her Father, with snow white hair that went a bit dark at the tips. His eyes were completely mismatched, but it still drew Rebecca into his mysterious aura.

"What are you doing!?" He screamed out in English, "You were dozing off again! I know so, look, you messed up the pattern. Start over." He slapped the back of the girls head, then looked to one of the other girls who had been watching, and with the same language and volume, he yelled, "What are you looking at, get back to work."

Rebecca felt pity for the young girls, though there was nothing she could possibly do, as she was practically being dragged out of the workshop to the upstairs office.

It had seemed to Rebecca that there was only handsome men in the factory. The man sitting on the desk, much much older than herself and the man from downstairs. He had a different air about him, much more calm and more quiet.

"Welcome Mr. Maelstrom. Is it that time of the month again? It's come so early." He welcomed, then looked into his desk where an agenda sat.

"No, no. I only came for a visit, and to introduce you to my daughter," he pulled Rebecca's arm, "this is Rebecca. She's been off living in Le Mans with her mother for sometime."

"Oh? Don't mean to pry, but, this is your first wife's daughter? Correct?" He asked. _Monsiuer_ Maelstrom then gave the man a stern look, as if to be quiet about a certain thing. It was too late, either way. Rebecca already knew of her Fathers many "wives", but this was the first time she ever heard someone talk about it so openly.

"Uhh... Anywho, Rebecca, this is _Monsiuer_ _Leigh Royce_. He's the owner of this textile factory. He owns it with his younger brother, uhh, _Monsiuer Lysandre Royce_. I do believe we saw him downstairs earlier." Her Father said.

"Right, the one yelling to the innocent girl." She said matter-of- factly.

"I do believe you're misunderstanding something _Mademoiselle." Monsiuer_ Lysandre said behind them, "That worker back there, not only did she mess up the pattern, but she was also dozing off, thereby messing up the line and thereby tripping the whole system. It will back up the manufacturing process, and that girl would get fired, along with some other extra girls." He countered.

"That was still no reason to strike her. A scolding would've been fine alone." She said in a much louder voice than his.

"Well, Maelstrom, you've outdone yourself with this one, much younger t-" he was cut off as M. Maelstrom shushed him by clearing his throat. Rebecca looked over to her Father and glared at him.

"Actually," Leigh interrupted after chuckling, "this is his daughter, _Mademoiselle_ _Rebecca_." She did a slight curtsy, with glaring eyes.

"Rebecca, this is Leigh's brother, Lysandre. He owns the factory in a joint partnership." Her Father explains. She looks at the two men, trying to see if they really are related.

"Well, then, it was a pleasure to meet you both," she takes a glance over to Lysandre, "But if you don't mind, I have a busy day of unpacking." She walks past _Monsiuer Lysander_, who gives a slight smirk after she passes. Rebecca places her handkerchief over her mouth and nose, to not be mesmerized again. After passing through, she coughs a bit, her Father doing the same.

"Honestly, Father. How such a man can be your friend." She stomps down the steps towards their carriage.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca, how our trip turned very sour in an instant for you. How about we go for a treat before returning, there's a pub owner who owes me his rent for the month." He says laughing. Despite being cynical, she laughs along with him. And this time, instead of her Father putting her arm on his, she does it automatically, almost as if she has done this many times before. After noticing it, Rebecca's cheeks flush, but she continues with her arm around his.

"You know, it's men like him that make this world harder for us women to live in." She says in a joking, but still spiteful tone. They both laugh once more before getting inside the carriage.

At the window, though, M. Lysandre looks out towards the two. His eyes taking longer than normal to search for them. For you see, when the boy was little, his eye took a hot, dyed piece of cloth onto his now topaz eye. Though an admirable color, he is now partially blind in that eye.

"Brother, I know that look." His brother interrupts his thoughts.

"You have that face when you feel determined." His brother stood next to him. His eyes wandering around to find what he was gazing upon. When his eyes caught the Maelstrom carriage, he knew what was going on now, and he was worried.

"Don't even think about it Lysandre. She's the man's only daughter, you take that from him, he'll die instantly." He warned.

"Don't worry, you saw the way we talked, a young and ripe girl like that wouldn't care for a man like myself. We are too different." He says, a sad expression taking over his beautiful face.

"Ahh, but don't you remember the story of how the Sun, though different from the Moon, still loved that Moon." His brother responds, giving Lysandre a bit of encouragement.

"I thought you wanted me to give up?" He asks his brother, half jokingly. They both laugh, then look back to the carriage that was now too far to see anymore.

_My dear brother Thomas, _

_I have finally settled in at Amoris with Father. I don't know if you remember this, but the mansion is called "Maison de Sucrette". Father told me this is because the house used to belong to a duchess by the name of Madam Sucrette Taylor. I believe that this house belonged to her before the Revolution. _

_Father has been well, as far as I can tell. We still have our moments of awkward silence, but thankfully, Father is very enthusiastic. In those moments he comes to talk about mother. It seems, that despite their divorce and her death, he still loves her deeply. I can see that he sees her in me, as he constantly tries to please and keep me safe. Like with my education. The other day, while I was about to leave to find the school, Father stopped me in my steps. He said he wanted me to be tutored at the mansion. I'll agree with it, as long as he's happy. But it did take a while to find a tutor. The only one we were able to find, who can watch his tongue, is Monsiuer Nathaniel. An Englishman, I believe. I still haven't met him, but father says he's a brilliant young man. Possibly a prodigy. _

_My final report, the social life I'm trying to build for myself. So far, I've added one friend, and I've possibly gotten into bad terms with a business man. Iris, really my maid, is a darling. She's Irish, but speaks so well in French. Despite our different statuses, we still agreed to be friends. Now, my enemy. Well, he's the brother of one of Fathers tenants. He's so mysterious, and has been so disagreeable so far. _

_I must end my letter now, so far nothing else has happened. Please write me back. I want to hear about Spain and your wife._

_Best wishes,_

_Rebecca _

**Now, that's a bit long. Does anyone else have an english accent stuck in their mind? They're supposed to be French, but I make them seem English with their voices. Anyways, I know Lysander's name is spelled differently. No, this is not a spelling error, that's how it's really spelled. I mean, come on, he's French. As you saw at the end, little old Nathaniel is coming, and possibly in the most expected way ever. What things will he stir? **

**Thanks for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**My Candy Love does not belong to me or do the characters of said game.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nathaniel the Tutor

_My Dearest Sister Rebecca,_

_Things are well here. Carmen and I are expecting our first baby. We still don't have possible names for the baby yet, but we've gotten pretty creative. I am glad you and Father are getting along swimmingly. And yes, I did know about the mansion. I have visited Father before, after all. And I am certain I've met Monsieur Lysandre. Please try to get along with him, he is one of Father's tenants. If he loses Monsieur Lysandre, Father won't be able to gain another. Best wishes to both of you._

_-Thomas _

_P.S Geoffrey and Carmen say bonjour _

Rebecca giggled after reading the last part. Her brothers had always been together. They were pulled to one another, despite their many fights. That's what made her sad, though. She loved her brothers dearly, but she always came to believe that she could never be part of their brotherly bond. It was something completely unbreakable, even by a woman. That's why she tried to at least be on the same level of intelligence as them. To be something like their equal. Though, she wasn't sure if she seemed that way anymore.

When she arrived to her home, she saw a servant guiding a black horse to the stalls. She knew someone was here and she knew exactly who it might be. She hurried in, excitement filling her, she was going to meet the prodigy Monsieur Nathaniel. As she walked in, she heard two men speaking inside the study room. She recognized one of them as her Father. The other, she assumed to be the voice of the tutor. She straightened herself out, making sure nothing was out of place. Straightening her back, she stepped into the study. She smiled, smiled so wide. Genuinely, and sincerely happy. No. She was in love. It was love at first sight. His beautifully carved face and facial features. His blonde hair, and how it parted right above his right eye. His light blue suit, he looked so lean and strong. So handsome.

"Ahh, Rebecca, you're back." Her Father speaks first.

"Um," she squeaks out. She clears her throat, then tries once more.

"Thomas sent a letter. I had to get it from the post." She explains, then looks over to Monsieur Nathaniel, "Welcome Monsieur. We've been expecting you." She smiled earnestly once more.

"Oh, Rebecca, I hope you don't mind, but Monsieur Nathaniel said he has another student at this time, so the other one is coming here. We hoped you wouldn't mind." Her father explained to her.

"Oh, not at all. It's alright. I know you don't have much room in your schedule Monsieur." She responded, which then made her feel guilty. Knowing she was flirting with Nathaniel.

After a while of solving mathematical equations and discussing the Democratic system the Greeks had created, the sound of a horse was heard from the outside the door. Rebecca felt herself almost die when she saw who the new guest was. Looking out from the window, she saw Monsieur Lysandre on a white horse. He swiftly got off and strode up to the steps, while a servant grabbed hold of the reins. The next words to follow were from Nathaniel, which finally pushed Rebecca off her seat.

"Ah, my second student is here."

She would've been alright if Lysandre was only there for business affairs with her Father. At least then, he wouldn't stay so long. But she had to stay with him, in the same room, and speak with him.

"Ahh, Lysandre old boy! Come in, come in." Some step sounds are made, "Tell, me did something happen?"

"Oh, no. My tutor said he wanted to meet here, he said he had another student. It's been so long

since I've been here, I almost forgot this was your home."

Rebecca stiffened at the sound of his voice. A spine tingling feeling crawls on her; she had hoped it was going to be a nice evening.

The evening came sooner than they had expected. After going through pages of mathematics and through philosophical arguments, Rebecca was now tired. Even in the schoolhouse she had gone to— and the Madam that had once taught her— she had never experienced such hard tasks in long hours. Monsieur Nathaniel was the first to leave. After a while of speaking to her Father, Monsieur Lysandre left as well.

"Oh! That's right." Her Father says after the two gentlemen had left.

"You mentioned something about your brother Thomas, did he send you a letter?" He asks. Rebecca nods and smiles.

"It's a reply to a letter I sent a while back. He says he's doing well in Spain, so there seems to be no use in worrying about him.'' Her Father smiles and chuckles, but it's soon followed by a long and loud coughing. Rebecca had seen this before with her Mother. First she coughed, then she would say...

"Oh, don't worry, must've caught a bug." Her Father laughs, but continues to have those awfully painful coughs. Rebecca was stiff, but after a moment of hesitation, she places her hand on his back, and begins to rub. While with the other, she hands him her handkerchief.

"Its alright Father, I'll get the doctor. Just go to your room and lie in bed." He does as he is told, and Rebecca goes and walks into the town.

The doctor's home was very peaceful, at least, that's what it seemed to look like for Rebecca. She goes up the steps, walking through a small front lawn with bushes of roses, now dying from the growing cold. She knocks three times before a young girl opens the door.

"Hello, I'm here to see Doctor Christian." She explains. The young girl opens the door wider, and steps aside. Rebecca is then greeted by a small living room. Walls decorated with yellow flower wallpapers. The sofa and chairs are a light creamy color. She takes a seat on one of the chairs, as the sofa is already taken by a family.

Soon, the door to one of the halls opens, and a familiar boy comes out. Rebecca holds her breath at the sight of him.

"Just keep using the same medicine, Lysandre. The itching should go away. But I do recommend not to scratch. It's unknown what it'll do to your already terrible sight."

"Thank you Doctor." He responds. After that, the doctor calls over the family, who are led by a small boy with a cane and a limp.

Right then, Lysandre notices Rebecca sitting on the chair.

"Are you ill?" He asks, a bit of worry hidden in his voice. She stands, and decides on how to answer him.

"No, it's Father, he has a really terrible cough. I got worried and decided to come here." She responds.

"I'll stay with you then." He replies, sitting on a chair next to the one she had been sitting in earlier.

"No need to. It's nothing urgent, but thank you for your concern." She tries to smile earnestly, but worries she's wasting her good smiles on the wrong man. He nods, and leaves. She wasn't sure, but she could've sworn that there was a bit of an aura of anger and disappointment.

That night, Rebecca had barely slept. The doctor had recommended some tea with lemon and honey, but it was hardly working. The only good thing that made her smile, was the thought of seeing her tutor again soon. Seeing the man she loved. Yet, despite her thoughts clinging onto Nathaniel, remnants of it returned to memories of Lysandre.

**Looking around the "My Candy Love" forum, I kept seeing that poor Lysandre gets no love. :*( **

**Oh well, I hope I complete the wishes of those Lysander fangirls. Stay strong ladies (and probably gentlemen) and enjoy the ones that are here. **

**My Candy Love doesn't belong to me, neither do the characters of before mentioned game. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Picking the Suitor

"Father, please! There's no need to waste money on a party." Rebecca was arguing with her Father this morning. He had come to believe that he was dying soon, hence he wanted to find a fine young man for his daughter.

"Nonsense, if I am going to die, I want a suitable husband for you. Someone I can trust to take care of you." He says while patting her head. Rebecca giggles at his silliness and shakes her head a bit. Sighing, and giving up to her Father, she stands and heads towards the door.

"Fine, we'll have the party. But no more than 100 people, alright?" She asks, giving in. Her Father nods and lays his head back down. Meanwhile, she goes downstairs to meet with Iris. Right when she gets down the last step, she sees Iris preparing to leave.

"Iris?" She asks. Iris then turns her head in confusion, then smiles.

"Oh! Miss!" She says in English, "I was just heading to a friend's house." She explains, but as she's opening the door, Rebecca follows behind her.

"I'll come with, I want to meet them." She says in enthusiasm. Iris nods and leads her out the door.

Half way down the block from the clothing factory, the two girls reach a small street made entirely of apartments. The buildings so tall they blocked any sort of sky. The streets were made of dirt, that somehow found its way into people's faces. Some of the people sitting outside in the streets she recognized from the factory. Such as: the girl who was yelled at and hit, a girl she had seen on a sewing machine, and another that she saw picking up the leftover pieces of fabric.

After passing many of the buildings, they finally got to one with red curtains. Iris knocked on the door and just as soon, the door flew open, a girl in a baby blue dress with a pink ribbon over her brown hair, came out. She immediately smiled upon seeing Iris, but her eyes drew over to Rebecca.

"Don't worry, she's with me." Iris explained. The brunette nodded and let the two girls in.

Once inside, Rebecca felt— somehow— back home. The small rooms all connected together. No staircases, just rooms and halls. When the two girls took a seat at the kitchen table, the second tenant came out. A colored girl, with short hair— either that or, in a bun— came out of a room. She wore a light azure blue dress that exposed part of her cleavage. Upon seeing this, Rebecca became slightly embarrassed.

"Rebecca," Iris began, "this is Kimberly," she pointed to the colored girl, "and this is Melody." The brunette.

"Bonjour, I'm Rebecca Maelstrom." She says in her best English. The other girls laugh and giggle at her French accent, never thinking that she was the daughter of a powerful man.

"So this is the little French daughter of your Master, eh Iris.?" Kimberly asks. Iris nods, a smile of embarrassment filling her face.

"Shes prettier than how you described her." Melody comments as she brings out tea. After getting her fill, and hearing the girls chat about the factory and what that day had brought on, Rebecca asked what their jobs were.

"I'm in the embroidery group." Melody answers first, "Kim here helps in manufacturing. She mostly just folds the clothes and puts them in crates to go off to some store and some country."

"Embroidery sounds fascinating. But it also seems difficult." Rebecca responded. She then remembered the girl from the week before. Melody and Iris saw her expression, and knew they had to explain it to her.

"About Capucine, Melody, you said something had happened some time ago?" Iris began. Melody quickly caught on and responded, "Yes, it seems that she ended up sleeping on the job. Master Lysandre had to scare her into waking up."

"Oh please," scoffs Rebecca, "stop trying to justify his actions. He hit a woman, with a bad reason too."

"Miss Rebecca, I know you're not from here, but understand that things are different around here. If Capucine hadn't been woken up the way she was, we'd all be backed up in production and get fired. All because Master Lysandre wanted to do the 'gentlemanly' thing." Kim ranted, she took a deep breath, then apologized.

"Kim is really sorry Miss. The factory isn't the best. In fact, no mill or factory is great. But we cope with it, Miss. It's our only way of survival." Melody added. Rebecca sympathized with the girl. She couldn't exactly empathize, though. Despite having once worked, it wasn't in the same harsh conditions.

"Do the Royce brothers do worse things... Like... Adultery-"

"Oh no! Miss! I'll admit, they are physically rough with us— when need be, of course— but nothing to those extremes." Melody explained in a panic.

"And if things ever do go that far, we all have the Women's union." Added Iris. Rebecca gave a confused look at the girls. She had heard of things such as a union, but people seemed to have different opinions about it, they all got mixed in their head.

"Poor Miss, where have they been keepin' you in Le Mans?" Kim laughed, the other girls joined in, including Rebecca, who was really just trying to laugh in order to not be embarrassed.

When Rebecca and Iris got back to the mansion, they were both surprised to see the place filled with cars. A big one that hit Rebecca was the liquor shop. Rebecca is 24, this is France, and almost her whole life, Rebecca had been surrounded by alcohol, so this was nothing new to her. in fact, it was more of a happy surprise. This way she would be able to fly through the night without a bump— or memory for that matter.

Inside, the two girls saw Monsieur Maelstrom, on his feet, and guiding the workers to where things should go.

"Ah! There you are Rebecca." He walked over to them, while Iris bowed and walked off to help the others.

"Now, you need to go upstairs, there are three dresses you can choose from. It's all your choice darling." He said, in a healthy and strong voice. He kisses her forehead and pushes her towards the stairs. In her room she sees the three dresses. All something she wouldn't find herself wearing. Why was the party even happening so soon? When she had agreed to it, she had expected the party to be planned for another week or month. That way, instead, her Father would end up changing his mind. Better yet, she would've been with Monsieur Nathaniel. She wondered if he was coming as well. She was sure he was a bachelor, so he must be.

After trying on all the dresses, she finally decided on one. It wasn't all that hard either way, she only picked the one that she thought Monsieur Nathaniel would like. Looking for her Father, she headed to the large room, probably a ballroom, where she knew the party was taking place.

Inside, she saw a couple of round tables around the room. While a small space was taken for the orchestra. A door on one of the walls lead to the parlor, she had never seen that door before. She finally found her Father on one of the tables, the invitations no where in sight.

"Father?" She asked walking over, "Where are the invitations?"

"Those things? Why no, I sent those things ages ago." He responded in laughter. Rebecca was stunned. She couldn't believe that this whole thing was planned behind her back. And all that father needed to do was get her okay in order to finish up the plans.

That night, Rebecca was wearing the blue velvet dress with a square neckline. It had embroidered beads from the hem up, decorated in flowers patterns, all shining silver. Tonight, she wore the stars. Her Father agreed so too. As the guests arrived, her Father became hesitant to let her arm go. She patted his arm that held her tightly, and smiled. He at least loosened his grip.

As she looked around, she saw the man she wanted to see: Nathaniel. But, just as she saw him, she saw another girl, her arm wrapped around his, and two others that followed. She could only stare as they walked past her. Now she was the one with the tight grip.

Next, was a young girl with a much older man, she could only think of him as the girls brother or Father. After them, came a pair of twins. While one looked very sophisticated and with a military uniform, the other wore more brighter colors than his counterpart. M. Leigh, with a silver haired woman— maybe a sister?— around his arm, while M. Lysandre followed behind. He, had noticed her, and gave her a quick glance before entering the ballroom. She looked back, but looked away shyly. She couldn't understand why, though.

Finally, she saw two very familiar faces. Kentin and M. William. The two saw, and stopped to greet her; Kentin with his casual hello, but shied away from kissing her hand; M. William, who gladly took her hand, and looked into her eyes as he did so. She felt a shiver, as his eyes continued to linger on her as he walked off.

Her Father, thankfully not noticing the exchange of glances, wrapped her arm around his and led her to the ballroom

"You invited Kentin and William?" She asked her Father. Before her Father answered, he smiled over to some people, then looked over at her, "Yes, I thought if you had someone with you, you would feel much more comfortable." He answered. She could only nod, no point in mentioning what had happened the days before.

As they greeted the guests, and Rebecca danced with her suitors—in reality, that's all this formal party really was— she found herself glancing around through the room. Not exactly sure on what she was looking for, she believed she'd know once she saw it. And she did see it- see him. M. Nathaniel, in his charming suit, but with a woman around his arm. She looked somewhat like him, so she hoped the woman was his sister. She walked over, once she was freed from her dance partner. Right away, when he saw her, his gaze went to her eyes, and a smile filled his face.

"Mlle. Rebecca," he says while taking her hand and kissing the back of it, "I'd like you to meet my sister, Amber." He then turned to his sister, "Amber, this is Mlle. Rebecca, she's one of my students I told you about." Hopefully, soon, she wouldn't be just a student to him. Amber curtsied, but with an evil look in her eyes. Her friends mimicked Amber's moves The only thing Rebecca could do was just smile and curtsy.

"It is so generous that your Father invited us here. I'm sure this party is to celebrate your welcoming to Amoris." He said with exclamation. Such innocence, it was best not to say a thing of what this really was.

"Yes, I am really starting to like it here, but, M. Nathaniel, may I ask? What is going on at the Royce factory-"

"Oh, sweetheart!" Exclaimed Amber, "Darling, that's not really in our class to talk about commoners, especially English ones." She said the last bit more towards her friends. Rebecca became annoyed. And by the look of it, so was Nathaniel. He quickly grabbed Rebecca's arm and pulled her to the dance floor. They began a waltz.

"I am terribly-"

"It wasn't your-"

"My sister Amber, she believes that anyone without a title or without French ancestry are not worthy of talking to her." He explained. It was ironic, since one of Amber's friend was Chinese—well, East Asian at least. Rebecca did a slight smile, one that could say she couldn't care less.

"Its fine, not the first time I hear a comment like that. Besides, Amber couldn't understand the girls even if she was in the same 'class' as them." Rebecca commented. With this, it lightened up the mood between the two.

After a while of, really, just spinning, Nathaniel stopped and pulled her away. Her heartbeat began to race at the idea of where he could be taking her. But he was only taking her out of everyone else's way. He left, leaving a kiss on her cheek. It surprised her, but she quickly felt disappointment. Being by the champagne and wine, she took a small glassful and swallowed it down. She was twenty-four, it's okay to do this, even if she had to act like a lady.

"You sure you should be having all that?" She recognized that voice, and almost frozen at hearing him so close to her. She turned around to face , still feeling nervous.

"It's my party." She stated. He only chuckled, who knows why, really. Even so, he reached his hand out to her. She hesitantly took his hand and was led away to the dance floor. He wasn't a terrible dancer, in fact, he was so gentle. Didn't pull her along, he only held her waist, guiding her on which direction to go. He watched her so carefully, making sure she wasn't uncomfortable. She didn't hate this, it felt nice to be held as if you were the most important person. No. He couldn't really think of her that way. After their first meeting, ending on a sour note, she felt that he just couldn't think of her that way.

"You are... Slightly better than I had anticipated." She commented, he laughed, looking down for a moment, then gazing to her eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself. I had come to the conclusion that prissy girls wouldn't know how to dance."

"Oh please. I'm not you Monsieur." After she said such a thing, he stopped. She kept her smug face, which made him irritated.

"And what makes you think I come from such a high state of economic resource?" He asked, before letting go, and leaving. She stayed for a moment in between the dancers, but after a while, she realized he wasn't going to come back. She then decided to head back to the table with the drinks, taking another two glassfuls. She began conversations with the man and young girl she had seen a while before. They were married, and by the looks of it, it was arranged. But they seemed in love. A political man with an artist prodigy. They left sometime later, hearing one of their favorite songs.

That's when another one of the suitors came. Well, twins.

"Bonjour..." She tried to greet. Obviously, neither seemed interested, until the one with the more colorful suit raised his hand and held it out. She took it, trying to be courteous. Leading her to the dance floor once more. Making her dizzy even more.

"I apologize for my brother. You see, he already has a lovely lady friend back home. He was dragged by our parents to come here."

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'm already interested in someone else. Ah, but, it's not like your presence here is useless or something. My Father and I are thankful that you could come." She said worryingly. He laughed slightly.

"My name is Alexy Dubois. My family owns three boutiques near Paris. But my brother, Armin, is in the military." He said, changing the subject. She couldn't find words to respond, so she only nodded. Making this awkward for her once more. He was different from Lysandre. His hands on her felt as if he had never touched a woman before. His virtue seemed pleasant, but it only made the dancing harder to bare with. Unexpectedly, though, she found herself looking around the room. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she hoped to find out whatever it was when she saw it. Suddenly, M. Alexy got close to her ear, and whispered, "He's by the violinist."

She snapped her head towards that direction, wondering who it might be. And she saw him, not Nathaniel, the one she was hoping she would end up seeing. It was Lysandre. He was looking at the violinist's music sheet behind them. Confused, she snapped her head back to M. Alexy.

"I wasn't looking- I mean... He isn't-" she said tripping over her words.

"Mlle. Rebecca, everyone saw you two dancing intimately. Plus..." He got close to her ear once more, "You passed M. Nathaniel, over by the exit." She looked over there, seeing M. Nathaniel talking with his sister. It seemed like a heated argument. Oh, how his sister annoyed her so much.

"He isn't completely inconspicuous, so it wouldn't have taken you a long time to look for him," he whispered, so as to not get any attention, "That is, if you really to love him."

Rebecca and M. Alexy had ended their awkward dance, and once more, Rebecca went over to the champagne and got more glassfuls than she could count. She was becoming dizzy, but at least she was able to tolerate this party some more. Beginning to tip over, a hand caught her back. Turning to thank the person, she immediately stopped once she saw who it was. Monsieur William de Grataine. Her skin began to prick, their last encounter from weeks before coming back.

"I forgot to ask why you came here." She asked, in an angry tone and with slightly good elegance for someone on the verge of being completely drunk.

"Just like everyone else. I was invited." He explained, and Rebecca couldn't believe a word of his. He then suddenly took her hand, and dragged her to the dance floor.

"So, you decide to not take me-"

"Please- William-"

"Saying simple minded things like you're not ready-"

"I _didn't_ plan-"

"What? You didn't plan for me to come? I didn't either, until I heard from your brother and Kentin—who I might add, is the only one who was invited—that you were having such a party to be introduced into this society-"

"I'm telling you! I didn't plan this out. My Father had planned this whole thing before I got here. I had no choice in the matter on who was being invited." She explained, almost in tears. He took a deep breath, his frustration still not gone, though.

"All these men own some sort of property or business... Does this mean your Father intends to have you married to a wealthy man?" He asked.

"I can only guess so." She said, calming down now.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of this. But in return, I want you to marry me, instead. I'm sure if your Father hears that I also have money of my own, I'm not drowning in wealth, but I'm sure it'll do, and if he understands I am someone who loves you sincere- please, pay attention Rebecca." He said as she began to cover her ears and give a displeased look on her.

"Then don't continue!" She whispered loudly, "I am not going to be blackmailed into marrying. I'm not even planning on marrying any of these single... Rich... Men." She explained in anger.

"What about that... Monsieur Lysnadre? Everyone saw how close and intimate-"

"Oh please! Not you too. Look, there's nothing going on between me and any of these men! So please... Just... Lea-" she was unable to finish her sentence as she fainted right in his arms. Any other man might have taken advantage of that moment. But, considering there were a lot of people surrounding them—and the crowd grew as they saw Rebecca passed out—he decided to take her to her room.

Thankfully, Iris saw, and not wanting anything to happen to the young girl, she stopped him in his tracks, saying thank you, but I will handle it from here. He hesitated to give Rebecca to the servant, but not knowing where her bedroom was, there would be no point. Iris held Rebecca over her shoulder. Half dragging her to the room. And once again like with M. William, she was stopped by Lysandre.

"What happened?" He asked in a worried, English, tone.

"Oh, the Miss just had too much to drink 's all." She answered. He looked towards Rebecca's limp body with worried eyes.

"Here, I'll take her. Just tell me where her room is."

"I don't know, Master. She's a young and intoxicated girl, and you're a young man. I don't know if I can trust you." She hesitated. After a while of persuading her, Iris finally handed Rebecca over to M. Lysandre. He held held up her upper body and legs in a bridal style.

He walked towards her room, as directed by Iris. He was then called out by his brother.

"Lysandre! Where are you off?" He asked. Lysandre shushed his brother, turning to show the half conscious girl.

"Oh ho ho, Lysandre, you're moving fast." He commented. His brothers fiancee then elbowed him.

"Lysandre, think about what you're doing. I know you said you like this girl, but this is no way to win her affection." Rosalya consulted him. Lysandre scoffed, then explained what was happening. Halfway through his explanation, Rebecca woke up from her faint.

"Oh, hello there. Ah, I'm so tired, but..." She looked around, "What, where are my drinks? What's gong on?!" She asked, beginning to squirm in M. Lysandre's arms.

"Calm down... Calm down." He soothed in a whisper. He began to caress her cheek with his hand under her neck. She slowed down her breathing and relaxed.

"Right, just don't get caught." His brother said before turning to leave, Mlle. Rosalya following behind. M. Lysandre sighed, readjusted his hold on Rebecca, and continued.

Once reaching the room, he carefully opened the door and placed her down gently onto her bed. That's when it hit him. He was man, a man with many impulses. She was a young girl, intoxicated and half conscious. She wouldn't notice. There wasn't that many bathrooms in this floor. No one would come. He leaned over her, getting so close to her face. If he leaned any closer, he could rest his lips on hers. But he looked over her once more. Practically sleeping now, so innocent. Taking something so precious from her, she would never forgive him. He would never forgive himself. He loved her, but he had to win her affections in a more honest way. Not like this. And yet still, she was so close. So vulnerable. He leaned over her again, but instead, he went upwards from her lips, her forehead?- no. It would only rouse her. Her hair? It was so long. Waist length brown. Naturally curly, but she would always twist it more curly in order to make it less long. Put it in a bun, or simply tie it up. Now, it was fanned out on her pillow. Still soft and thick. He leaned towards her hair, took a sniff, then pressed his lips on them.

He panicked, and snapped back up. Walking quietly, but still, quickly out of the room.

The next morning, Rebecca woke up, in her camisole, no longer in the gown she had worn yesterday. She took a moment to think. She had remembered drinking and dancing. But then, she blacked out. She woke up, for a bit, still unable to pay attention. She knew very well that she had been carried to her room. but someone had to change her. Maybe it was Iris. But, then, who was it that kissed her hair? She remembered very well that someone had been leaning over her. Then she had felt a pull on her scalp. No longer caring, she put on her robe and walked down to the dining room, greeting her Father.

"Oh! Rebecca, so I'm guessing, now I will be seeing Lysandre more often?" He asked. Rebecca looked over to him, looking at a newspaper.

"Why would he continuously be coming back?" She asked. Her Father was the one to look confused now.

"Well, everyone saw you two being intimate and-"

"What? No, not you too. Father, I'm not interested in him." She stated, slightly angry. Her Father backed off, feeling guilty of her displeasure. She shook her head, still so upset with everyone's assumptions.


	5. Chapter 5

Come here. Come near me. Ch. 5: Vengeance

It was another morning for the Maelstrom household, as the servants busied themselves, the young Rebecca sat next to her Father, tending to his every need. Of course, though, like every other girl in this time and age, wanted an adventure. Especially now, when she was stuck in the mansion all day. Suddenly, the door swung open as a breathless Iris gasped out, "Mlle. Rebecca... The..." She took a gulp of air, "... The Madam... Oh! Just come, quickly!" Iris took hold of Rebecca's arm and ran downstairs, where a tear stained Mdm. Violette stood.

"Mdm. Violette! What happened?!" Rebecca asked as she rushed towards her. Mdm. Violette looked over to Rebecca, covering her mouth and nose.

"Oh! Mlle. Rebecca!" Sobbing. "It's horrible." She dropped to Rebecca's arms, sobbing out in gasps.

"For goodness sake! Madame, please, speak clearly!" Iris cried out. Mdm. Violette nodded to Iris, then held in her cries.

"I was walking with my husband, and we were heading to my favorite boutique because my husband had a party to attend. And I was coming along. Then, somehow... when we crossed... a car came around the corner!" She breathed in, pulling back the sobbing. "He... He was run over by that damned fool!" She began sobbing. Rebecca pulled her closer to her arms. Patting her back and caressing her hair.

"Oh, Violette, I'm so sorry. More importantly, is your husband alright?" Rebecca asked in Mdm. Violette's hair.

"Yes, he's breathing alright, but I'm so scared, someone's out to get him. And they'll try something again. I don't want to lose him!" She pulled from the embrace and looked up at Rebecca, "Please, you must help me. I have a feeling I know who it might be, so I can't trust the police." She asked desperately. Rebecca put up a fight in her mind. This sort of job was for the police to handle. Besides that, she barely knew Mdm. Violette. Even so, the poor woman was really desperate for help.

"Alright, I'll help you, but it can't be guaranteed that something will turn up."

"It's alright, doing this much should put me at ease." She said cleaning her tears with her handkerchief. Just as Rebecca was heading up the stairs, the door opened to M. Lysandre. Rebecca looked back to him and called out, "Oh, just go into the sitting room, please tell M. Nathaniel that I won't be joining you today." She continued back up the stairs. She's stopped as M. Lysandre asked, "You have other plans?"

"Yes, but you're welcome to use the sitting room freely." She answered heading to her room. She grabbed a coat, it was starting to be chilly these days. Once she came back downstairs, she saw M. Lysandre, still by the door. She walked over as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"It was M. Nathaniel. I phoned him to let him know you and I are going to be too busy for tutoring." he explained. Rebecca took a moment to adjust what he had just done.

"You're busy Monsieur?"she asked with a bit of haste in her tone.

"Well, you ladies will need the help of a man." he said in a confident voice. "Not that you ladies are lesser or such. More that, others… won't.. you understand Mdm. Violette, correct?" he turned to her with a rush of words that tumbled out of his mouth.

"Yes, Monsieur, thank you." the young woman turned to Rebecca, expecting her to thank him as well. She looked at the Madame and frowned a little.

"Yes, thank you." she said through her teeth. She took her coat and walked ahead of the two. Mdm. Violette giggled as she followed. Taking glances to both Rebecca and M. young Iris saw them leave and asked Rebecca what to say to her Father.

"Tell him I'm going to spend time with new friends at their home." she responded. Mdm. Violette and M. Lysandre looked to her in surprise. Afterwards, they continued to walk to the Madame's car. An old man sat in the driver's seat and started the car once he noticed the Madame and her companions. and Rebecca took the back seats, mdm. Violette taking her front seat.

They drove towards her home to check up on her husband, while the chauffeur checked the car so as there wasn't any sort of danger to the Madame. Rebecca and sat in the parlor.

"Why did you decide to help her?" finally asked. Rebecca took a moment to answer, then finally said, "I guess because I would do and feel the same as her if it were to happen to me."

"Makes sense I suppose." he said. He sat on one of the sofas while she looked out the window, admiring the morning glories in front. She sighed, to try and feel calmer. She turned to M. Lysandre, thinking of a topic to talk about. When suddenly, she became mesmerized by his eye. He cleared his throat, snapping the trance.

"You make me me feel embarrassed if you stare like that." he said shyly.

"Oh! I'm sorry, it's just. I wonder what happened to your...eye." she trailed off, wondering if it was okay to ask. However, he seemed more than happy to share, but really, a little sarcastic.

"It happened when I was a boy. I was in the factory, and a piece of dyed cloth touched my eye. It burned and I had to take different medicines to make sure I didn't go blind. I still am partially."

"Does it still hurt?" she asked while taking the seat across from him.

"Occasionally, it will sting, usually when I blink too much. It's almost as if you had a black eye." he explained, feeling them become closer.

"You said it was in a factory? What? Was your father showing you the ways of the family business?" she said with a giggle. His face became tense, as he continued to explain.

"No. That day, I had to fill in for my brother. In fact, even after that happened, I still had to take my brother's place in the factory. He was ill, close to death for several months. He is alright now, thanks to Rosalya's family. But I was the item that had to be sacrificed for his well being." She looked to him with sad eyes. She came close to place her hand on his shoulder, but stopped herself.

"I'm sorry-" they said in unison, but looking to each other in surprise. He gestured for her to go first.

"That was insensitive for me to say. I had no idea. I believed you were from some sort of nouveau riche family." She glued her eyes to the floor, ashamed to look up at him. Her gaze was brought up as he picked up her chin.

"It's alright. I owe the same apology. And one for losing my temper." he didn't move his fingers from where they were. In fact, he believed this was where he belonged. Maybe closer, but this was a wonderful start. They were suddenly interrupted as Mdm. Violette walked in. He took a deep breath and moved his hands to the side of his leg.

"What's his condition?" He asked. Rebecca tried to process the moment as the Madame told them her husband was still not awake.

After a moment of rest, the three left to the bank to find any clues. A hit man would be hard to hire if you didn't have the right amount of money. All the accounts, however, showed up balanced. There were no sort of large gap of taken money. After they left, Rebecca asked the MAdame who the possible culprit could be.

"It could be anyone. He works as a businessman to constructing different buildings. It could easily be the Vice President since he often tries to make plans without his knowing. At the same time, though, it could be his rival. I think there was something about a lot that needed to be filled, and my husband took it first for a cheap price. Then sold it off for a fortune to another company. The rival was set on obtaining that lot, and once the price was too high, the man was offended."

"Is that all?" asked.

"No, it could still be one of his cousins. They were pretty upset when he was given the position. He's younger than they are, and they're stuck managing the smaller businesses." she answered. Rebecca watched as the two were engaged in a deep conversation. Something she was sure she couldn't learn easily, even if it was M. Nathaniel who taught her.

"So," she interrupted, "What do you suppose we do? " she asked the Madame.

"You said there was a party you and your husband had to attend, right?" asked. Mdm. Violette nodded, with a puzzled look, that was soon replaced as she figured out his reason. The two left Rebecca in confusion.

It hadn't been more than a week since Rebecca last wore a dress. Because it came very sudden, it ended up being difficult for her to find a proper dress. She ended up wearing an old one of 's. It was small, but at least she could still breath. had it easier and wore a simpler suit than the one from Rebecca's party. The two hadn't seen each other since earlier and were shocked to see each other in their new wardrobe. Especially M. Lysandre, since he couldn't believe there was other things that made her look beautiful.

"Mademoiselle." he said sticking out his elbow to her. She took it, worried about what she was thinking. Mdm. Violette took his other arm, and they walked into the hall. Rebecca didn't recognize many of the people, but was able to understand that much of them were business owners. Some had approached her, recognizing her as the daughter of the man with the most land in this small town. Maybe even the richest daughter. Thankfully, or perhaps unfortunately, she didn't see M. Nathaniel. She had been sure he would come, considering he was in a well received family. To keep her company were the Madame and M. Lysandre. However, the Madame seemed to have been off elsewhere for most of the evening. M. Lysandre seemed to be doing some business affairs while he still had the chance to do so. Rebecca took a seat and continued to drink for the rest of the night.

Suddenly, a man she hadn't seen for most of the night approached her.

"I've come to hear the house's tragic loss." he said to her. She nodded, she wasn't sure whose house this was or what house he was talking about.

"Madame, it's come to my attention that they are targeting you next." he said in an opaque tone.

"What do you mean sir?" she asked, somewhat worried, despite the falseness of the situation.

"While investigating, we learned that the Monsieur had left you most of his property, no doubt they will come for you next."

"What for? It's not like I'll have a say in who will get the rest of the property." she scoffed. He grabbed her arm to the point of pain, she panicked and thought about calling out for M. Lysandre. Until the man came close to her ear and whispered in a now serious tone, "They are here now, in disguise."

She stiffened and wondered what she could do. She asked herself, though who was it. The man pulled her arm again. She let him, and was led to a hallway. From their, she was taken up some floors, through doors and up to other floors. Until finally, she was led to a dead end. Though, the man knocked on the wall, and it opened to a secret room. Inside, were a group of men, They were all in suits, surrounding a man in a chair. She didn't recognize him, but still said.

"You."

"You figured it out dear sister." he stood while cleaning a knife with a rag, Like the asshole he is, she though to herself.

"You kind of threw me off when you went for help from that Maelstrom and Royce. I honestly thought you were going to find something." he chuckled, finally done with his cleaning. He came closer and put his knife against her neck.

"Really now, sorry things must end like this. But, it seems you will be in my way as well once my dear brother passes. Really though," he pulled her chin up, "doll face, no hard feelings." She felt the cold blade caress her skin as she felt her heart skip a beat.

The world seemed to stop as the hidden door opened. A man with a gun yelling to raise their hands. Everyone did so, even Rebecca, mainly out of fear. The officers, along with other men walked in, guns pointing at any breathing man in the room, going around Rebecca. Suddenly, a firm hand took hold of her waist, and her heart skipped another beat. The one holding her pulled her in an embrace as she felt like crying.

"It's alright, we're done, everything's finished." M. Lysandre cooed. Behind him, Rebecca saw the Madame glaring daggers to her brother-in-law. He kindly did the same, but added a slight smirk.

"You should've told me this was the plan." rebecca said angrily. The hall was now empty, and Rebecca sat at one of the round tables with the Madame and M. Lysandre. He chuckled at her complaint, and answered for her, "It was very last minute, we didn't have enough time to explain things to you."

"How did you figure it out?" she asked. This time, though, the Madame answered, "We didn't have to. We knew very well that whoever it was, it had to be someone who was willing to show up at the party. Frankly, I was surprised my brother-in-law didn't know the difference between you and me."

"Then they came to us after that. We knew they would come, but not sure on when." M. Lysandre continued. Rebecca looked to her palms, and began to rub her neck. She tried to lock away the fearful events from earlier. In a weird way, M. Lysandre's hand soothed her.

"Sorry we were almost late." he apologized, she shook her head. The Madame got up from her chair and pulled rebecca out of hers. She began leading Rebecca to the room in order to change. Before she left the hall, she took a glance at M. Lysandre, who was surprised to see her turn around with sad eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: His sweet heart

"As you see, this law can only be applied if you have the taxes in correct order…"his words slurred in her mind, and she could only think of him telling M. Lysandre to leave, and give some privacy to the two.

"Are you paying attention Mlle.?" he asked her. She snapped from her fantasy and responded with a yes. M. Nathaniel smiled, unhappy though.

"You mustn't get distracted. You need to focus." he spoke sternly. She felt guilty for letting her fantasies run wild.

"Terribly sorry." She apologized. They then heard a sigh from M. Lysandre.

"I forgot to mention, I'll be gone for the next two weeks, so I won't be joining the tutoring." He spoke. Rebecca rejoiced in her heart.

"That's understandable, is it business related?" M. Nathaniel asked.

"No, our father wrote to us that he needed to speak to us. It seems urgent." He responded.

"So would you like me to tell you what is needed for the next week's or no?"

"It won't be necessary, thank you, though." M. Lysandre responded.

The studying was finished early since M. Nathaniel had other things to take care of. They all said their goodbyes. However, M. Lysandre had to stay to talk to her father. After some time, Rebecca was able to have the rest of the afternoon to herself. She decided to join Iris in visiting Melody and Kimberly. On their way over, they noticed that there were few factory workers there. It was confusing for them, since they were sure that it was a day when they had to work. Rebecca ignored it, but Iris couldn't shake off a feeling she had about the girls. The one to answer the door was Melody. She looked deathly pale, her figure smaller and fragile. It was indeed the worst that Iris had expected.

"The strikes begun so early. Look at you."Iris exclaimed. Melody shyed away with guilt.

"We were expecting, at the very least, a week or two," explained Kim, "but they've gone and dragged it on longer, at least more than eight or nine days."

"Surely, you could've told us of your hardship. I am always here to help." Rebecca said. The girls looked at her with sad and starving eyes.

"For the time being, I'll bring you a basket, I'm sure it'll help-"

"We don't want anything, we can't accept anything-"

"And I'm not offering it. You are my friends, you must be foolish to think I wouldn't help a friend." Rebecca responded to their protests. The girls looked guiltily. Iris turned to them and patted Kim's knees, then asked, "Who's the leader of the Union?"

"It's Carolyn." Melody answered.

"Doesn't she live down the lane? We didn't see her when we were coming." Rebecca said exchanging looks with Iris.

"Of course she wouldn't, she's off 'talking' with the Masters." Kimberly said spitefully.

"What are her methods?"

"Some say she does a favor or two for them. Other times she goes to extremes and promises to end the strike if she's just given a bribe. Let's pray she she doesn't choose the latter." Melody explained.

"Why not choose someone else? Why not Scarleth?" Iris asked.

"Carolyn's the only one who can really convince people. Not to mention she has connections. We're powerless with and without her leadership."Melody said with tears beginning to streak her cheeks. Rebecca stared at her in guilt.

After they left and returned to the mansion, Rebecca took a bath where she took the initiative to speak with the Royce brothers. She sighed and held the thoughts of what to say to them to the back of her mind.

Elsewhere, Lysandre got inside a northbound train to his father's. His brother being kept aside by his Fiancee.

"We don't have all day you two." he exclaimed out the window.

"Oh Leigh!- promise you'll write, otherwise I'll get so lonely!" Rosalya exclaimed while smothering her lips to his. Lysandre rolled his eyes and looked the other direction. Once Leigh was finally in, the train took a moment to start moving. This pulled the two and forced them to grab tightly to their seats. They sat across each other. Leigh took out a magazine that was recently published and a notebook to write and draw in. Lysandre only stared out the window to the trail that was behind the train.

"Are you going to miss her?" his brother asked. Lysandre looked up at him with a quizzical brow.

"Mlle. Rebecca of course. Don't tell me your enthusiasm for her has ended." his brother teased. Lysandre chose his words before answering. It was true, he would wonder about her. However, their relationship wasn't close enough that he would be sure he'll be missed back. A needle struck him in the heart at that thought.

"I'll miss her, but I don't think I should dwell too much in it." With that, their conversation never touched on the subject again.

A few days later, Rebecca received a letter from her friend Kentin. He explained that he wanted to come visit. She smiled at the thought and wrote her strong encouragement for his visit. Another day later, Kentin was received by Rebecca herself at the station.

"Kentin!" she ran to him and gave him a bear hug. She hardly noticed the changed stature he had.

"It's good to see you too." he said. Their embrace was cut short as Rebecca began to search his train.

"William didn't come too, did he?" she asked. He laughed and answered with a shake of his head.

"I was discreet this time around."he said, jokingly. She laughed with him and they soon headed off.

"I am grateful he didn't come. I respect his brother, but William himself can be too much at times."

"He asked me if you and I were engaged." Kentin responded, almost teasingly, but somewhat afraid to hear her response.

"Of course he did. You know he actually proposed to me."

"Really, when?" he asked surprised.

"It was a couple of weeks before I had moved here. He claimed I had been the one to first introduce the idea of marriage at my cousin's wedding."

"He definitely doesn't know you at all. Everyone else would've known it was your usual independent self."

"Kentin," she said, now in a serious tone. He looked to her, slightly lifting his head.

"What if you and I were to marry?"she continued, never noticing his face flushed, "I mean, It is obvious William won't give up until I'm wedded, or if I love someone else." He continued silent, then began, "Don't go off making plans like that, Rebecca. Any other man would have taken offense at such a scheme. Besides, I know you have your heart set on someone else, and I know it will be too awkward for you and me."She stared at him blankly. Astonished by his response. She giggled and continued, "Well it was worth a try." she slipped her arm around his, paying no special attention to it.

The brothers arrived early in the morning, it was a short distance to their parents home, but they still rode horseback. They were warmly welcomed by the servants, and because it was still early morning, they were taken to their rooms to rest. Though Lysandre was unable to even rest his mind.

Later that morning, the brother's father expressed the reasons for calling his sons.

"Boys, as you might have seen earlier, this beautiful young lady is Mlle. Nina Goethe." She was a small girl, possibly no older than 21. She had large gray eyes, and striking blonde hair. However, she wore all black.

"Her father was an old friend of mine. But as you see now, he has recently passed." The room stood quiet for a moment, "Since he was an old friend, I took it upon myself to care for her. I was also reminded, that at one point before her father's imminent death, that I would have her marry off to one of you two." He said, feeling pleased with himself. However, the two felt shocked, especially Leigh.

"Father," Leigh got closer to his father, "You must remember, I am betrothed to Rosalya. Even you met her and her father no too long ago."

"Old boy, of course I remember, however, since you are not married and only betrothed, I decided that Mlle. Nina would have a choice in the matter." He said, chuckling softly. This time, Lysandre came close.

"I hardly believe that you are giving her any choice if her only choices, in a world full of men, Leigh and I are the only ones." He said, a strain in his voice. His father turned the Mlle. Nina, who was idly watching at a distance.

"The Mlle. Does not mind, now do you?" The old man turned to her, who brightened and shook her head, "Oh, no!" she spoke in her soft voice. The brothers sighed and held their breath to see her response. She studied the two. She was awfully small, they wondered if it made any difference of who she chose. Though, the two speculated she was shifting to seeing Lysandre interesting.

"I'm afraid I can't make a decision," she said looking back to the old man, "I think I will need some more time." She turned to the old man. He nodded his once, she smiled at him. Lysandre and Leigh sighed in relief.

It was later, while Lysandre walked around the grounds and thought of Rebecca, that Mlle. Nina caught up to him.

"Monsieur!" She called out while trying to run with her short legs. He stopped and waited for her. Once she was a few feet away, he began again, taking smaller steps.

"How are you Mlle." He said, still in thought.

"I'm in such a wonderful mood!" she exclaimed making a twirl, "Though, I can't say it's the same between you and your brother." Lysandre chuckled, then answered, " We don't despise you, if that's what you think. It's more that we despise this ridiculous idea of our father's."

"It's alright, I'm lonely here, so it feels nice that my papa planned something to help me be with someone." she said, almost at a running pace as she still tried to catch up with him. Lysandre slowed his pace, taking baby steps.

"But you are being given only two choices of men." he said.

"It doesn't matter when the choices are fine young men." she responded with a flirtatious smile. He shook his head with a wide smile. She sighed, then continued in a serious tone, "If you are so against it, I will talk to your father, and convince him to let you go early." she looked up as he became surprised, "That's not all," they found a bench to sit, though it was only Mlle. Nina who sat, "I'll give you a couple of months to court whoever it is you have your heart set on. But after that, you must promise me you'll be my fiancee." she looked up to him with beady eyes. He sighed and nodded, then said, "Alright," he held out his hand, "it's a deal." She took his pinky with her own, then said in a sweet voice, "It's a promise."

**I really had no idea whose heart it was meant to refer. With the way this chapter is written, I could guess it's Ken's. Also, sorry the chapter is pretty small. Anyways, sorry for the long wait for those who so patiently have been waiting. I think I'll be able to update better since I've finished the whole plans for this. Anyways, Thank you for reading! **

**Update: I redid the chapter because i didn't really like the way it ended, so here's the newer version. The next chapter is soon to come. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Touring the Blue Ivy

It was a warm Sunday morning in October. Rebecca and M. Kentin were on their way to the Blue Ivy Manor. It was the home of the Royce brothers, along with Mlle. Rosalya Greystoke. She was the one who had sent a letter of invitation to Rebecca. Since M. Lysandre was away, she took the opportunity to accept, without consequence of seeing him there. The carriage stopped at the entrance of gray steps. The house was elevated on a small hill, surrounded by trees that were turning orange. The porch held up the deck a floor above. The house was painted a light ash-like gray, with the roof as a very dark blue, almost black if it wasn't for the sunlight. A small path to the side of the house led to the servant quarters. Rebecca pulled a rope, and a ring was heard on the other side of the door. Footsteps were heard as an old lady opened the door. She then asked who they were.

"I'm Rebecca Maelstrom and this is my friend M. Kentin Jenkins . Mlle. Rosalya invited me over." She responded. The old lady bowed and greeted them inside, where she hurried before them and telling them, "Mlle. Rosalya is in the drawing room, please follow, please follow. "

Mlle. Rosalya wore a simple white tunic dress with violet flower patterns. A purple, long shawl wrapped around her arms. Her hair was in a knot on top of her head, with curls that fell on the back of her neck. She sat on the sofa, looking at a newspaper, when she heard the knocking. She turned to see the old lady as she announced the guests. She stood up, smiling in excitement. Rebecca felt inferior to her. Mlle. Rosalya looked like a goddess. She was unable to meet her acquaintance during the party. It felt nice to admire her goddess demeanor properly.

"I'm so glad you came. I've been feeling so lonely, and it's only been a week. Oh! Who might this be?" She said in a rush. Rebecca turned to Kentin, then said, "He's a childhood friend of mine. He came to visit with me. I hope it's okay with you."

"Of course it is! Any friend of yours is welcomed here." she replied, walking over to hug Rebecca. Rebecca was surprised, and went stiff for a few moments. Then decided to go along with the gesture. When it was over, Mlle. Rosalya moved around the couch and gestured for them to sit. Soon, another lady, a little younger than the first, appeared and left a tray of tea. Rosalya gracefully served a cup for each. Once again, Rebecca was mesmerized by her lady-like manners.

"So, tell me, how is your father?" Mlle. Rosalya asked as she handed Rebecca a cup.

"He's doing fine, so far. I'm really worried, though. It feels as if, at any moment, he'll .. you know…"

"Oh! Yes, I understand how you feel." Mlle. Rosalya said, "I was at one point the same as you. I was always scared Leigh's health would fail. But he stayed strong." she finished with a smile. Rebecca nodded, then remembered her conversation with M. Lysandre.

"Have you always known them. The Royce brothers, I mean." she asked. Kentin looked to her, then to Mlle. Rosalya.

"I met them at a hospital, a little away from here. Believe it or not, this house actually belongs to my family. Anyways, I met them in a hospital, well, just Leigh at the time. I was visiting my dad. While walking in the hallways, I noticed Leigh. He was so fragile and helpless, I went over to him and talked to him. He didn't respond. He didn't talk for four weeks, by then I had believed he was mute. But then… one day, he asked me, 'Why do you help me?'" she looked to Rebecca, then continued, "I was so surprised that it took me a while to answer. I told him about my dad, and that it really was a part of me to help him. After that, he didn't talk again.

"Then I met Lysandre. He was visiting. He was just like his brother, so quiet, never spoke. He told me he was half blind, and was taking medication to help with the pain.

"After that, my dad helped the two. We became best friends, and have been together since." Mlle. Rosalya smiled, and looked to Rebecca, wondering if she had affected her in any way.

"That's a very sweet story."

"You should hear what our childhood was like." A familiar voice said. Mlle. Rosalya perked up and gasped. Rebecca felt herself go stiff.

"Oh, we have guests?" another voice said.

"Leigh!" Mlle. Rosalya jumped from her seat and went around the couch. Rebecca turned to see Lysandre at the doorway, For a strange reason, he was looking up at the ceiling. She looked around, catching a glimpse of Leigh and Rosalya kissing. She quickly looked up and turned away. M. Lysandre took the seat across from Rebecca. Then noticed M. Kentin.

"Is this your friend?" he asked Rebecca. She put her head down and answered, "Yes, he came with me to visit. I hope it's okay." Lysandre wanted to say it wasn't, only invited guest could come, but he held in his anger and nodded. It soon got very silent, and uncomfortable, especially to Rebecca. She decided the best thing waso start leaving. However, she was stopped when M. Lysandre made a suggestion.

"How would you like to tour the gardens. So we don't stay cooped up in here." he asked. Mlle. Rosalya clapped her hands together and looked to M. Leigh, then to Rebecca.

"I guess it would be nice, before the weather gets too bad." Rebecca responded.

The party went outside and followed a path that led down a few steps. They were in pairs, M. Leigh and Mlle Rosalya in front. M. Lysandre and M. Kentin in the middle, with Rebecca at the tail.

"The mansion is pretty wide, but we get enough room for a nice garden." M. Lysandre said, almost boasting. Rebecca looked around and saw the many trees, and a small area where a table with a few seats stood. She smiled and thought of the weekends and afternoons the brothers and Mlle. Rosalya had lounging there.

"Rebecca, come walk with me." Rosalya called out. Rebecca hurriedly past the two gentlemen and walked next to Rosalya. She then led Rebecca to a lake with a fountain in the middle.

"Pretty soon, this lake will be iced over. By then, we'll be able to skate on it. Don't worry about the ice being thin, it's perfectly sturdy." She said smiling.

"Maybe I'll be able to join you then." Rebecca responded. Rosalya grabbed her arms and exclaimed in joy, "Oh, you wil? That would be fantastic. I rarely have friends over to join me, that would be wonderful if you'd came." The two girls laughed in unison, while M. Lysandre looked over to them, happy that the two were getting along.

"Tell me, monsieur…" Lysandre asked, trailing away as he didn't know the gentleman's name.

"Kentin, Kentin Jenkins."

"Right, M. Kentin, do you fish?" Lysandre continued. M. Kentin went small and answered no. Lysandre patted his back and said, "Well when you do decide to learn, you are welcomed to our lake. Of course, only if there aren't any lakes in Le Mans." M. Kentin chuckled and nodded. Rebecca looked over to them and smiled that they were getting along. Then, she noticed a large building in the middle of an open area. She pointed over to it and asked, "What secrets do you keep there?"

M. Lysandre looked to where she was pointing and smiled, "It's a secret garden."

"A secret garden? What is it for? You have all this space here." she asked.

"It's a hobby of ours, " he said looking to both Rosalya and M. Leigh, "Come, we'll show you."

The group walked over to the building and as they got closer, Rebecca noticed it was a green house. M. Lysandre took the key that was hung on a hook next to the door. As he opened it, a loud creak was heard, and the strong scent of flowers breezed through the party.

Once in, Rebecca noticed the simple beauty of it. Right next to the gate were bushes of gardenias. In the middle was a brick circle that held in white and pink petunias; red and orange marigolds; ageratum; yellow, white and red tulips; and citronella that made a ring around the flowers. Around the circle was a path where bushes of violet hydrangea and beds of lavender surrounded it. A small bench stood on the opposite side of the gate and was adorned with small beds of angelonia on its side. Behind the bench was a small bougainvillea tree. The walls had roses of red and white covering it. Rebecca walked around, smelling and admiring the flowers. Meanwhile, Rosalya and M. Leigh took a seat on the bench. M. Lysandre walked up behind Rebecca and asked, "How do you like our secret garden?"

"Oh, it's so lovely. I never took you, nor your brother, for florists." she said, smiling and giggling. M. Lysandre chuckled and answered, "Our mother was very fond of gardening." She nodded and went back to admiring the flowers. M. Kentin walked over to her and mentioned how late it was getting. She nodded and turned back to the others.

"It's getting so late, we should probably head back." She turned quickly to M. Lysandre, "Thank you again for showing us your lovely garden. Oh! And I promise I won't say a word to anybody." she said teasingly. M. Lysandre smiled, then walked over to the gardenias, plucking one. Before they left the garden, he handed her the flower, and whispered, "So you may remember the garden." he smiled and looked over to Kentin. He, along with M. Leigh and Rosalya looked to M Lysandre and Rebecca in shock. M. Kentin quickly hid away his expression. Rebecca smiled and placed the flower in her hair.

"Is it discreet enough?" she asked him, giggling. He chuckled and nodded.

On the ride home, Rebecca couldn't take her eye off the flower. While Kentin looked at her, coming to a conclusion. He was sure, she didn't notice.

**I encourage you to look up the flowers that were mentioned. And to specifically look up the meaning of the Gardenia. For those of you who know what the deal is with the flower, I ask you to keep it hush hush. Let the others have fun in finding the meaning. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The truth of a heart

There was a storm of flurries outside, and Rebecca was stuck inside. She had done some stitching, and practiced her embroidery, but it soon became tedious. Iris was too busy to chat with, and her father didn't want her to head outside in this weather. She sat at her desk, reading Jane Austen. She was truly believing her life was starting to turn like one of her books. However, every once in a while, she would get distracted with the gardenia that sat on her desk. She had put it in a small glass vase, but it was starting to wither away. Looking at it reminded her of that day, and how differently the atmosphere between her and M. Lysandre felt. She re-winded the memories over and over again, but she still couldn't understand what it was that felt so different. She shook her head to get her mind straight again. Then decided to write how she felt, maybe then, she could solve what was in her mind. She first wrote about M. Nathaniel. He was tall, sweet, and had a very comfortable and charismatic air about him. She stopped, stumped on what else to write. She realized she didn't know all that much about him. Just what was on the outside. She looked out her window, staring at the pure white sky, it made her mind go numb. Getting up, she headed to her father's room. He laid on his bed as one of the servants left a tray of lunch on his lap.

"Ah, Rebecca, you must taste these raspberries, they're not sour at all, they're very sweet in fact." He said as she entered. The servant grabbed a chair for Rebecca and set it aside, next to Rebecca's father's side. Rebecca took a seat and opened her mouth as her father placed a raspberry on her tongue. Her father was right, besides the tangy flavor, it had a very sweet after taste. She nodded as her father smiled and placed more raspberries in his mouth. Rebecca covered her mouth with her hand as she asked, "Papa," she took a moment to take in what she had just said, "can I please go outside? Not to the town, but at least just outside so I can play." Her father looked at her with a quizzical expression. After swallowing, he answered her.

"You sound like a five year old. Wanting to play outside in this weather. Even if it was lighter, there will only be mud outside." She sighed at her defeat. He chuckled, but began to cough. Rebecca went stiff, and could only stare as her father hacked and gasped for air. The servant that was their with them rubbed his back. After a while, he started breathing normally.

"Don't look like that, Rebecca. If this illness doesn't kill me, it'll be your mortified expressions that will." He said, laughing softly. She giggled with him, and pushed her worst conclusions to the back of her mind. She stood out of her chair and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be in my room." she said smiling. He smiled back and continued to eat his lunch. Before leaving, she looked back and asked to go into his study to get more ink and a book. He agreed, but mentioned to her she was still acting like a child. She giggled, then left his room. As she walked in the halls, she felt like she might burst into tears.

Her father's study was quite small. The walls were painted green, and behind the large desk was a wall that was covered by large bookcases. While looking in the drawers and the shelves, the door was opened, as a person walked in and an English voice said, "Just wait in here while I go call the master." It was M. Lysandre who walked in. Rebecca spun the chair around, but she couldn't understand why, though. However, it seemed M. Lysandre noticed her movement.

"Ahem, is that you monsieur?" he asked. Rebecca sighed in defeat and turned.

"Bonjour." she said trying to smile casually, "Are you here to visit my father?"

"Yes," he got closer to the desk, "It's just business." Rebecca nodded, then glanced away for a moment. Then decided to ask him what she had forgotten last time.

"I heard there's a strike at the factory?" she tried to act lady-like. She had noticed that her behavior towards others, including him, were very unacceptable. He nodded, but seemed uncomfortable to talk about it. Perhaps it was because he knew she was close to the employees. She decided not to pry any more on it. She then found herself giggling. M. Lysandre looked at her strangely. She noticed and decided to explain.

"It's just, every time there's something you have to talk about something with my Father, about the factory, it's always you. Does your brother always make you come." M. Lysandre took a moment to answer her. She seemed very inconspicuous about his feelings. It stung his pride a little to admit that.

"No, it's more that I offer to go. Leigh is used to being behind the desk. That's why I'm always making the rounds around the workers." Rebecca nodded, but realized something, "Monsieur, "she said standing up, "You mustn't do everything for him. You should do a shifts share with him. That way it will be a little more even." she giggled, to make sure he understood she was teasing. He laughed along with her. Rebecca took a random book and the ink bottle she found earlier and headed for the door. At that moment, her father walked in and welcomed M. Lysandre.

"Old boy, how are you." Rebecca went around the two.

"Monsieur, it's something urgent I must speak to you about." M. Lysandre said in haste.

"Of course, of course. Ah, Rebecca, shut the door behind you dear." Her father called out. Rebecca nodded and did as she was told. However, she couldn't leave. She wanted to hear what the urgent news was. She finally left after a while, coming to the conclusion that even if she decided to listen in, she wouldn't be able to hear past the large door.

In her room, she took out a new page and began writing. This time, about M. Lysandre.

He's so mysterious. Even so , somehow, he seems very perceptive. He's so aware of everything, he's so aware of me. I used to think he was cold heart-ed, but, somehow, he seems so kind and thoughtful. Trustworthy and loyal. I think I can see why my father trusts him and his brother. I wonder if my understanding of him will continue to change.

She stopped writing as she began to feel stumped on what else to say. She crumpled up the page, and was about to throw it away, when she suddenly felt hesitation. She stuffed it in her jewelry box. She exhaled deeply, hoping no one would find it. She went back to her desk, and stared at the page about M. Nathaniel. She picked it up and wondered what to do next.

A couple of days later, the flurries had turned into tick snow. In a matter of hours, the snow grew up to three inches. Rebecca had decided to go out and buy more envelopes for letters to her brothers. She was starting to build a friendship with her brother's wife, Carmen. At the shop, she heard the familiar voice of M. Nathaniel. She first tried to avoid it, hoping he wouldn't see her. After a while, however, she knew she couldn't avoid him forever and soon "accidentally" bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she said, trying to act natural. That's when her eye caught Amber, frowning and in her terrible mood as always.

"Oh, Mlle. Rebecca. What a coincidence to find you here." M. Nathaniel said in a chirpy voice. Amber scoffed and walked past the two. Rebecca paid no attention and continued with M. Nathaniel.

"Yes, well, I'm just here to pick up supplies for some letters I want to send." she said while walking alongside him. He nodded, but their peaceful atmosphere was interrupted as Amber yelled out to M. Nathaniel.

"Hurry up Nat, I want to go home!" Amber stared at the two, Rebecca especially. M. Nathaniel sighed, and caught up with Amber. He then started to whisper to her. _She deserves it, _Rebecca thought to herself.

After buying what she needed, Rebecca hurried back home, so as to not worry her Father. She wrote to her brothers, and wrote a special one to Carmen. After a while, she stayed with Iris for company. However, she mostly complained about Amber.

"And she makes it seem like she's better than everyone, even Nathaniel." Iris only hummed after every sentence.

"I really wish i could say something to her to get her straighten out. But…" she sighed. Then gasped as an idea popped in her head. Iris looked at her with a concerned look.

"Oh, goodness, what is it?" Iris said in a worried tone.

"If Nathaniel became my suitor…" she gasped again, "Amber would have to be nicer! After all, her parents would never want the daughter of such a prestigious man slip away because of their shrewd daughter!" Rebecca jumped in glee. Iris, on the other hand, felt her stomach churn.

"Miss Rebecca, I don't know if that will really work out."

"Of course it will! Besides," she leaned into Iris' ear and whispered, "this is my chance to finally tell Nathaniel my feelings!" Iris was the one to gasp this time. Rebecca didn't notice and only continued to smile.

The next day, Rebecca prepared herself mentally and physically. Picking out her best outfit, and putting on her favorite orchid fragrance. After deciding she was ready, she headed downstairs, where she was greeted by Amber.

"Good, you're here." Amber said, then turned to one of the servants and shooed her away.

"Mlle. Amber, how are you." Rebecca said, trying to keep composure. Amber lifted her hand, as if to stop her. She wore a gold tea dress, with a white petticoat underneath. She was wrapped in a large fur coat and a hat decorated with feathers. It made Rebecca smile as she thought of it as a bird on her hat. Other than that, Rebecca felt shameful at her own pink striped skirt and matching jacket.

"Um, you want to talk to me about something?" Rebecca asked. Amber nodded, her brows knitting together. Rebecca led her to the parlor. Amber stared at the seat for a while before she decided to sit. Even sitting, she looked uncomfortable. After a while, she stood back up and said, "My visit is short anyways." She started to walk around the room as Rebecca followed her.

"This is about Nathaniel." She said. Rebecca took a deep breath, and prepared herself for her baggage.

"You have to stop going for him." She said bluntly. Rebecca almost laughed at it, but instead answered.

"Why? Because you don't like me?" Rebecca crossed her arms and continued, "Am I not rich enough, even though I'm the richest daughter in this tiny town?"

"You could be the richest woman in the country, and you still wouldn't be able to marry my brother!" Amber took a moment to compose herself, then continued, "Nathaniel is betrothed." Rebecca gripped her skirt, and urged herself to stay humble.

"What makes you think I want to marry?" She lied. Amber scoffed.

"Oh please, that outfit screams trying to look elegant. Not to mention, you smell of perfume. Orchids, I presume?" She said in a snobbish tone.

"Then who is he betrothed to?" Rebecca asked, losing her voice.

"My best friend, Charlotte." She answered, again with her bluntness. Rebecca went stiff, holding in her breath.

"Really, it was first an arrangement by our parents. But he decided to court her before any wedding plans were made. That was five years ago. Just last year, he proposed. Their wedding is to take place at the end of November." She flipped her hair as she spoke. Then noticed Rebecca's stiffness. Amber didn't want to deal with any rambling she might have, and decided to leave.

"Well, that was all I wanted to say. I must go now." Amber headed towards the door and left. Rebecca was still in her shocked state. It was only after a while that she finally came to. She quickly got up and went after Amber.

"Wait, Amber!" She called. Amber was at the door, she turned to look at the frazzled girl..

"What is it now?"

"I'm going with you, to your home." She looked up at Amber, "I have to speak to him."

"What? You don't believe me?" Amber said, a stern expression and crossing her arms.

"No. It's not that. I just," she took a moment to think, wondering if she should tell her; she did, in the end, "I have to tell him my feelings. If I don't, I'll never have another chance." Amber looked to her in surprise. Then... Nodded. They got on her carriage and rode to her house.

The house was large, at least, the outside was. The carriage followed a path next to a frozen lake. It reminded Rebecca of Pemberley. Once inside, servants took the girls' coats. Amber went ahead, leaving Rebecca at the entrance.

"Wait there, while I go look for Nat." Amber had said. Rebecca had stopped the girl to ask why she did all of this.

"You always have me the feeling, like you don't like me."

"That's not completely untrue," Amber said with a smirk, "let's just say, I've had my fair share of broken hearts." With that, Amber left, but not before telling one last thing to Rebecca from around the corner.

"Don't expect more!" Rebecca smiled, and pulled back her composure. After a while, Amber returned, clicking her heels as fast as she could. She then put her hands on Rebecca's shoulders. Looking at her with a stern expression.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" The blonde asked. Rebecca nodded, a little confused for this odd question. Amber then led her to the drawing room. Where M. Nathaniel sat next to Mole. Charlotte. Rebecca's heart almost dropped to her toes.

"Ah, so Amber wasn't lying when she said you were here. Welcome to our humble abode." M. Nathaniel said, while standing from his seat and guiding Rebecca to a seat. Rebecca did so, hoping she wouldn't fall. Amber left.

"I came to congratulate, and thank you for inviting me to your wedding. Amber invited me, I hope you're okay with that?" Rebecca lied. M. Nathaniel was shocked at first, then nodded a couple of times before looking to Mlle. Charlotte.

"Yes, you're company would be most encouraged." He said. Mlle. Charlotte nodded as well, and continued for him, "We hope Amber told you when it's going to be."

"She only told me it was going to be at the end of November. I know not the exact date and place." Rebecca said, casually. They nodded again. Rebecca took a short moment to observe Mlle. Charlotte. Her hair was a light brown. She kept half of it up in a braid. She always seemed to wear warm autumn colors. Her expression was always stern. It was her eyebrows that gave off that feeling.

"Um, Mlle. Charlotte, may I speak alone with M. Nathaniel. Just for a moment?" Rebecca asked. Mlle. Charlotte nodded and left the room. A loud silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry, if Amber was acting harsh or-"

"No, no, no, no." Rebecca said while shaking her head, "If anything, she's been acting, oddly nice to me." Rebecca pursed her lips. Preparing to say the words. Though, she felt the words stuck in her throat.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" M. Nathaniel asked. Rebecca snapped out of her thoughts, and tried to think of something.

"I'm sorry, I think I forgot. I think, what I wanted to say was..." Rebecca pursed her lips again.

"I lied." She said while lifting her shoulders. Nathaniel looked to her in confusion. Rebecca wanted to laugh. Even still, she looked sad.

"I didn't want to congratulate you. If anything, I wanted to come here and try to stop you from getting married.

"Amber didn't go to my home to invite me. Nevertheless, she was warning me of potential heartbreak by telling me about you and Mlle. Charlotte." She stood from her seat, and headed to the door. She stopped for a moment, to finally say it.

"I... I like you." She said while sighing. Then left. She rushed out of the house, passing the room where Amber and Charlotte sat in.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Mlle. Charlotte asked. Amber lifted her cup to her lips and answered, "I have no idea."

Outside, a carriage waited for Rebecca. She left in a rush. Her mind dead and blank for the entire ride. Once she got home she ran to her room. She pulled apart her clothes. Her tears stained with the makeup she had worn. When she was finally calm, she only wore her camisole. Her shoes halfway untied. Her clothes and pins and jewelry scattered on the ground. All around her. She stared at the floor. She walked, and collapsed on her bed. She closed her eyes, letting them rest from the stinging burning.

**Thank you Pinterest! And thank you all for reading! I planned to post this yesterday, but I still wasn't finished. So posting it now! This ends the Nathaniel Arc, officially, but he'll still come up. Anyways, I have an announcement; this story has been added to the My Candy Love Fan Fiction Forum. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Little Boat

It was two weeks later, and Rebecca still remained in her room. She had taken the liberty of lying about on her bed, listening to the radio and reading books. She did eat, but most of it was pastries and wine. She had told one of the servants who had tried to take away her bottle, that the alcohol made it all numb. The servant returned the bottle, claiming it was out of sympathy. Her father had already claimed, that it made him feel tragic for seeing her like this. She only responded, that her heart couldn't beat for him anymore. Her heart couldn't beat for anything else anymore. All the servants had agreed: in her current state, she might as well be a corpse. She reassured everyone that she wasn't going to go that far. Even so, she lounged on her bed all day doing nothing. M. Nathaniel and M. Lysandre didn't come to her house for the tutoring anymore. Her father had made sure to cancel it, at her request. Since she had practically disappeared, people wondered where she was and what she was doing. Rebecca didn't care if the whole town knew she was in a terrible state. It was finally on the third week, that she had given her all to get out of bed and out of her room.

It was late in the day when M. Lysandre came to visit. Along the way, he tried to come up with an excuse for coming to visit. He had also heard the rumor that she was locking herself in her house. Though he decided it was only a rumor. As he stood at the entrance, waiting for someone to attend him, he became tempted to wander around the house. Iris came to him in haste, running down the stairs. He decided it wasn't time to do that.

"I'm sorry master for being so late, but the Master is away at a doctor's appointment." she said. He nodded, and decided on his excuse.

"Actually, I came to see Miss Rebecca." he said in full confidence. Iris became surprised and took a moment to find the words to answer him.

"The miss, she's in a real bad state."

"Just tell her to get ready. I'm going to take her somewhere." he continued. She still looked to him with doubt. He sighed, then got closer to her.

"If you want, you can come along as well. So that you can be the chaperon." he said. Iris became shocked, but then smiled, realizing the opportunity at hand. She rushed up the stairs, took a moment to bow to Lysandre, then rushed back up.

She walked into the girls room. The radio on blast, a comedy on. Rebecca turned her head, wondering if it was something about her father.

"Miss. Mlle. You must get ready, M. Lysandre is here."

"Didn't you tell him father was out." she asked, stuffing a cake in her mouth.

"I did, but he says he's here to see you." Iris responded, looking for an outfit for her. Rebecca sat up in her bed, trying to process the moment. Then stood and got dressed. She was dressed into a beige ruffled waist shirt with a navy blue yoke waist skirt. Her hair was put in a braided up-do that went to her left side, flower hairpins decorated. She didn't put any special jewelry on, just what she thought was best to wear, especially in the cold. Iris encouraged makeup, though Rebecca really didn't want to. In the end, she put on soft makeup. She walked down the stairs, feeling new from getting out of her room. She almost didn't recognize the place. She walked up to M. Lysandre who still had his coat on.

"I heard you wanted to see me." She said with almost grace. She still didn't feel so sober.

"More than talk. I wanted to take you somewhere." He said, getting the attention of the servants next to him.

"Where sir?" She asked. M. Lysandre grabbed her sky blue swing coat, and opened it. Rebecca hesitated to get closer, but then allowed him to wrap her.

"Where are you taking the Miss, Sir?" Iris asked. M. Lysandre chuckled for a moment then responded.

"Just out somewhere. It's Wednesday, and you don't want to continue to be stuck inside, correct?" He said, more to Rebecca. She shook her head, in confusion.

"Monsieur, it's still 35 cm of snow outside." She said, yet somehow, she still adjusted her coat.

"Correction, it's still more or less 27 cm. And I'm sure the sun will peek out to finally see you come out." He said, holding out his arm. She took it hesitantly. Iris tied Rebecca's bonnet, and got herself ready as well.

"If you two go out without a third party people will suspect something of the worst kind." She said, wrapping her own bonnet.

"As you like, Iris." M. Lysandre responded.

They first took a walk around the park. Watching as many of the children made their snowmen and had their snowball fights. Some kids were near the lake, fishing with their father's. Both Rebecca and Lysandre felt a pain in their hearts at watching at their bonds. Later on, the headed to a small and crowded concert. Yet, Rebecca and Lysandre were always next to each other. Iris stayed a short pace behind the two. Lysandre was the one to enjoy it most, Rebecca noticed, but she couldn't pin down as to why he was so intrigued.

After a few hours, they took a short break in a cafe, Rebecca felt a little better for eating something different. Rebecca and Lysandre sat on a table next to the large window of the cafe. Iris took a seat a little afar.

"So the rumors were true." Lysandre said, after taking a bite of his pasta. , "You were locked up in your room." Rebecca almost laughed while drinking her coffee. She placed it down, not wanting to make a mess.

"Yes, well, I was in a too terrible mood to leave the house." She responded.

"We're you sick? Are you still now?" he asked, showing some of his worry. Rebecca shook her head, then giggled a little. Trying to hold back any tears.

"I went through the worst kind of illness," she said, he looked to her in confusion, "my heart was broken." She tangled her hands and pushed them to her lips. Holding her head up a little. She looked as if she were praying. Lysandre instinctively reached and held her hands. They were so small. Both of hers could easily fit into his own. They looked deep into each others eyes, lost in each other. Lysandre wanted to get closer, but he stayed where he was. Meanwhile, something was sparkling in Rebecca's heart. His eyes made her dizzy, with how mismatched they were, she became mesmerized. She didn't mind it. He smiled, then stood. Rebecca followed him.

"I have the perfect place." He said. He kept her hand to his. While Iris traced behind.

The sun was finally peeking out. The snow began to melt, so was the ice on the small lake next to the park. Lysandre rented a boat, and the three headed to the middle of the lake. Rebecca looked very fair in the bright sunshine. It was mostly due for her skin that hadn't been kissed by the sun. Lysandre stopped the rowing pattern, then took a rest. Rebecca leaned in, to talk to him.

"How odd it is for us to sail in the cold weather. What if the water freezes again?" She said smiling. Lysandre laughed, then responded, "I promise, if the circumstances do end up like that, I will take full responsibility in taking you two ladies back home." The two smiled in their fun chat. Soon, the sun was covered again, and Iris brought out a long knitted shawl. She wrapped it around the shivering girl.

"Monsieur, how are you not cold?" Rebecca asked, trying to calm her shivers. Lysandre wanted to respond with full honesty. Her being in front of him, so close by, was keeping his heart beating fast and keeping him warm.

"I'm used to the winter here." He decided to respond. Rebecca nodded, then smiled as she teased, "How long do you think it will take me to get used to it?" He smiled, and laughed a little too, "Oh, a couple of years. That is, if you have plans to stay here for long." He said, cursing himself for showing too much of his affections, and for asking an inconvenient question to her.

"I know not of how much longer I will stay." She suddenly got sad, thinking of her father's health. Lysandre wanted to get closer, to comfort her in his arms. However, he decided it wasn't a good idea. His body urged him, but soon, Rebecca was the one to lean into him. Her head rested on his left shoulder. She kept her hands to her lap. He placed his arms on her back, and put his head close to her ear.

"What will happen to me?" She asked, more to herself.

"What will become of me?" she continued, "I have no one else but my brothers, and I can't impose on them." She pulled herself back, clearing any tears she might have. Lysandre kept his hands on her waist.

"M. Nathaniel." She said, almost in a whisper, "he was the one who broke my heart." Her eyes were so sad. Lysandre felt anger for M. Nathaniel. For hurting Rebecca. However, he understood, he couldn't do anything about it. She had to face this heartbreak and pass it. He only nodded, then said, in a soothing voice, "Let's get back to shore."

At shore, Lysandre grabbed hold of Rebecca's hand, and didn't let go for a while. Rebecca seemed to have been unfazed by it. Iris still remained behind them, quiet, but smiling at the beauty of it. Soon, a small boy ran up to them. He was breathing heavy, and held a small card that he held out with the strength he had left.

"M. Leigh sent me to give you this, Monsieur." He said, gasping through his sentence. Lysandre didn't let go of her hand, and used his other to grab the card. He read it quickly, then turned to Rebecca. Almost ready to give her a kiss on her cheek. He soon remembered what the two shared. She didn't see it and remained silent.

"Is it urgent, monsieur?" She asked. He nodded.

"I must go, will you be okay to go home alone?" He responded. She nodded, then, he lifted her gloved hand, and pecked it gently, but firmly, so she could remember it. Something in Rebecca sparked. It was strong and warm, and it soon filled her entire being. She hoped he didn't see her flushed cheeks. He left, hesitant to leave her hand. Iris tapped her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance.

"Mlle. It could probably be about the strike." Iris said in haste. Rebecca nodded, and the two then headed towards the slums.

Melody was still thin, and thinning. Kim was becoming ill. The girls, along with the other workers, continued to starve, and many were talking about returning. Rebecca placed her hand on Kim's forehead. Feeling her feverish temperature. She looked to the girl with sad eyes.

"I've told you once, and I'll tell you again. I can give you both and any of the other girls work. I'm sure my father would allow it." She said, looking at the two girls.

"No, miss, we can't accept. Returning to any job is still like returning to that textile. It will break the strike. We just have to be patient, and hope no Irishmen are brought in," Melody looked to Iris, "no offense." Iris shook her head, and patted Melody's back.

"Then I'll have to continue to give you girls a basket. This time," she looked to Kim, "I'll add in some medicines."

"Bless you..." Kim said, with a dry throat and all her strength. Her eyes began to form tears.

Rebecca got home, not changing and joining her father for dinner. The entire time, her mind remembering the afternoon with Lysandre. Her heart beating fast every time she thought of his kiss. She caressed her hand, while thinking about it. Her heart and mind finally in agreement. She loved him.

**Guess what? It's finally happening! Around five more chapters left. I'm also planning a few short extras. I'm glad I was able to publish this one early! XD The title is inspired by the song "Little Boat (Of Love)" by Karrin Allyson. I love the song, I think it explains the little boat ride a little more. I have also re-watched "The AristoCats", and found that the time periods are around the same time. So if you need help in the imagination for the city, think "The AristoCats". Or go and re-watch. **

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Castiel

Lysandre sat in his office, looking over papers. He was becoming frustrated with the way things were turning up. In the way things were going, everything would be ruined. He sighed in frustration and let the papers slip through his fingers.

"You keep working like that, you'll end up looking older than your old man." A familiar voice said. Lysandre stood from his seat immediately, and turned his head to the person. Castiel leaned against the door sill, Rosalya behind him. The two men came to each other and gave one another a bear hug.

"I think it's getting too late for that old friend." He responded teasingly. They patted each others backs and laughed heartily, while Rosalya smiled and giggled at the site of the two.

"How about we go and sit somewhere for a drink?" Lysandre suggested. Castiel nodded and followed Lysandre to another room. Lysandre brought out some brandy and gave Castiel a glass. The two sat on the chairs next to one another, while Rosalya sat on the sofa.

"How long has it been since I last saw you?" Castiel asked before gulping down the liquor. Lysandre nodded while doing the same with his drink.

"Yes, it's been so long. What, two, three years maybe?"

"Are you still engaged to Leigh, Rosalya?" Castiel asked the Mlle. She giggled, then responded, "Oh please, we just don't have a lot of friends to celebrate our wedding with. You know Leigh isn't very sociable." They all laughed and chatted about their new lives. It was Castiel, however, who changed the subject to Lysandre.

"Tell me, Rosalya, do you know who the woman is that Lysandre keeps saying is in his mind?" Lysandre stiffened at the question. However, Rosalya was more than happy to gossip about that.

"Oh my. She's so gorgeous. He really picked a good one this time!" She said, while stroking her cheek at the sweetness. Lysandre was crossed.

"Rosalya, it's not your place to say anything." he said. Rosalya looked to him, a bit angry, but then smirked.

"Oh?" She leaned in closer to Lysandre, "Then would you like to be the one to brag about your goddess?" she teased. Lysandre felt flushed, and decided not to respond. Rosalya and Castiel laughed at this.

"Come on, tell me about her." Castiel said, holding in his laughter.

"She's Maelstrom's daughter." He responded. Lysandre hid his embarrassment by looking down to his hands and drink.

"What?" Castiel asked, almost yelling out, "You're aiming high, Lysandre!" He laughed while finishing his drink. He set the cup aside on the table, a wide grin still on his face.

"It's not like that," Lysandre said, doing the same with his glass, "she just, caught my attention. I thought I wouldn't go through with this, she didn't seem like the kind of woman I would be with!- so why?" He said, sounding more like he was talking to himself. The three fell silent, hearing the winter wind shake the house. Castiel in particular looked to his friend with worried eyes. Until he decided that he wanted to meet the "goddess" that made the proud Lysander crumble to his knees.

Rebecca sat in front of her vanity, trying to absorb her new found knowledge. Both of the man she believed she loved, and the questionable feelings she was starting to have for M. Lysandre. Thinking about it left a sour taste, but it turned sweet as she tries to accept it. Suddenly, her father walked in. It made Rebecca jump in her chair as she pretended to put on lipstick.

"I am so glad you are finally up and about!" He said, walking with a "hardly noticeable" limp.

"If you want, I'll even set any appointments I have with him at my office." He suggested, sitting at the corner of her bed. She plastered a smile and shook her head.

"I'm sure something like that won't be necessary." she responded as she got her hair out of its ponytail. Her father was silent for a moment, then began to speak once he got up from the bed.

"Then will you be willing to go to a party?"

"For who?" she asks, putting away her lipstick and starting on her eyeshadow.

"Lady Catherine. She mostly wants to show off her newly decorated house to the public." he says. Rebecca stayed silent for a moment. She knew he would be there, but she had a high hope Lysandre would be there too.

"When is it?" she asked as if she were interested.

"It'll be next Monday." her father said with his own hope that his daughter would agree. Rebecca saw this and felt fear of disappointing her father.

"I guess... Since I have nothing else to do." She said with a small smile to ease the tension. Her father grinned and merrily walked out of the room.

"I'll prepare a new dress for you to wear." he said out the door. When her father was finally gone, Rebecca looked to her reflection. The swirling thoughts in her mind clogging her brain. She looked to Iris through the mirror.

"They're going to be there, aren't they." Rebecca didn't realize it sounded more like she was stating it to herself as a reminder of what she's doing.

"I'm sure you won't see a lot of him." Iris responded with a faint smile that wasn't much reassurance for Rebecca. The Mlle. sighed and began to brush the tangles out of her hair. Still looking to Iris' reflection she lifted her head as a signal and said, "Get my red dress for me will you.," Iris nodded once and went towards the Mlle's closet, "I shall like to wear it." She finished in a murmur.

As she walked down the steps, her father greeted her at the bottom.

"Ah, and so the goddess finally descends from her temple." He said in an almost teasing way. She smiled at his comment and grabbed hold of his hand.

"Care to walk with me Papa?" She asked. Of course she meant after they had their breakfast, but she knew he would understand what she meant.

"I'm afraid I'm too busy, dear. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying yourself." He said while guiding her to the dining room. Rebecca felt disappointed, but it couldn't be helped.

After her breakfast, she went off on a stroll around the grounds. She was always stuck inside, that it felt nice to go out every once in awhile. The air nibbled on her nose, and her exposed skin began to crawl. She rubbed her arms to warm them up and pulled harder on the shawl around her. She started to think that she should've picked her swing coat, but she didn't want to hide her elegant dress. It felt suitable to wear it, considering all the days she had spent locked up, she didn't want others to think she'd come out a mess. After some time, she finally decided to head into town.

She went into a Cafe, taking a coffee and a small sandwich, though she was full, she mostly took in the scent. Reminding her of the coffee they sold in her mother's bakery. Her stomach started to flutter at the thought, wishing to be back. When she finally finished her food, though she really barely touched anything, she went to the post office, hoping to get something from her brothers or her cousin. To her surprise, she found a letter for her. As soon as she had it in her hands, she opened it up to read it.

_Ma cherie seour, _

_It delights me to inform you that Carmen is pregnant with our first child. We both hope for a girl, and that you and father will be there when she's born. Not much else has occurred, so I'll say goodbye to you for now._

_\- Thomas_

Rebecca smiled, and felt the urge to jump at the joyous news. She immediately made her way back home in order to write back. Inside the house she went to her father's room to bring in the news. Though, she was soon surprised to see who else was there.

"Ah, Rebecca," her father said, trying to be cheerful, "the doctor was just leaving," he looked to the old man at the foot of the bed, "Weren't you, doctor." The doctor nods in a bit of confusion, snapping his med bag.

"Yes, uh, Maelstrom, remember what we talked about." He said while heading out the door. Rebecca stood still, a pained poker face masking her emotions. Once the doctor was heard out the door, Rebecca sat on her father's bed, holding onto his warm and frail hand.

"I should've been here." She stated in a murmur. Her father squeezed her hand, in reassurance.

"No one could've known this would happen. Don't worry, the Doctor said I will be fine." he said, a bit of worry showing in his tone. She squeezed his hand once more. Feeling herself assured, but she still felt the necessity to ask, "What did you two talk about?" Her father's expression froze as he thought of a response.

"Nothing of importance." was what he simply stated. Rebecca could feel the tension, there was something he didn't want to stay.

"Well did he say anything about being in good condition to go to the party on Monday?" she asked, trying to change the subject. He snapped out of his trance and hid away the answer to her question behind a smile. At least it was sincere.

"Oh, whether or not he says I'm fine, I'm going. I don't wanna spend all my time stuck in this boring old house." he said in a teasing manner. She felt a bit of sting at that response. After all, not too long ago, she was stuck in this "boring old house" for weeks, but she chose not to let her hurt show. She didn't want to strain her father.

"Oh, that's right, I wanted to tell you, Thomas sent me a letter. He says Carmen is pregnant!" she said in excitement. Her father showed that same enthusiasm and commented on the possibility of the three moving over to the mansion. If only for a while, they could be a big family.

The week finally came. The house was packed with both new automobiles and horse drawn carriages. Rebecca wore a lime green satin dress, with a pearl white shawl over her shoulders. She wore a pearl necklace with a silver chained diamond carved ruby. Her father, despite being inside, kept his scarf on, so it could help when he coughed. Once inside, they met the hostess of the party. She was an aged and slightly plump woman. Her own outfit was a pale pink skirt with a lilac waist shirt. She adorned pearls as both necklaces and earrings. Once inside and with a glass of wine, the two proceeded in socializing. Rebecca kept her eye out on both M. Lysandre and M. Nathaniel. Though she was slightly interested in the odd decoration. Everything was either red or gold. The chandelier a beautiful and shining gold. While most of the furnishings were a deep red. The walls smelled p me new paint, a creamy white color. While she looked, her father followed her gaze, until she snapped her out lynx it.

"She's newly divorced." He commented. Rebecca couldn't find the connection, however.

"She won a big lot as compensation. She decided to use most of it in refurbishment. You know," he looked to her, "as a way to lure people out of her business. Chances are, she's telling them all that she gained a big profit, or that something she was investing in finally pulled through." Rebecca took a moment to try and absorb the idea. Finding no reason to connect it with. Only except that older, and possibly more old fashioned women, just acted that way.

Off in a hallway between two other rooms, was M. Lysandre with his friend. A voice from the drawing room distracting him. While the piano was played sloppily, the voice was very off key. He felt every urge to walk in and pull the singer away from the instrument. Thankfully, M. Castiel was there to keep watch of his temper. Whenever Lysandre looked towards the drawing room. Castiel would look at him with a stern look and shake his head. Lysandre seemed to sigh a lot because of this. In order to keep him occupied and distracted, he searched for Mlle. Rebecca in the crowds.

"Are you even sure she's here?" Castiel had asked earlier. Lysandre brushed off his comment. Though it did vexed him to wonder if she was there. Chances were she still felt upset over many things. Sometime later, he walked into another hall where he finally got a glimpse of her. His hopes arose at the sight of her. She was beautiful in her dress, standing by her father. Though her expression made his heart break. She seemed deep in thought that was making her upset. Finally, he saw her raise her head and look off to somewhere else. He followed her eyes, where they landed to M. Nathaniel. His heart broke much more. He wondered if she still felt feelings for him. These thoughts faded as he saw her pained expression. Maybe she didn't? After some time, he finally worked up the courage to go after her. Castiel at his tail, but the M was in full concentration to notice. At the sight of him, Rebecca's expression lightened up. His heart began to fix itself, while Castiel looked at her in surprise. Pyrenees had been right.

"M. Lysandre, what a surprise!" The Mlle father greeted. Lysandre took the old man's hand with caution, knowing full well how his health was going.

"A great surprise indeed. But then again, if I do remember correctly, you and Mdm. Catherine are old friends?" Lysandre said in a friendly tone. However Rebecca felt a bit shocked and wondered if there was some sort of history between her father and the Mdm of the house. Though, it seemed there wasn't really anything to worry about since her father laughed it off.

"Yes. Speaking of old friends, who might this gentleman be? Castiel, is that you?" Her father asked. Castiel bowed his head slightly then started, "My apologies, I didn't know if you'd recognize me," he took hold of the M hand, showing his confidence in his grip name, " my name is Castiel Leroux. I'm an old friend of Lysandre." He gently held Rebecca's hand. Lysandre felt something at the pit of his stomach, though he couldn't define what it was. Castiel saw this and decided to tease him a little. Castiel clasped his hand around hers and pulled her away from the others.

"You don't mind me taking your daughter for a few minutes, M?" He asked her father. He chuckled a little and exclaimed his approval. Castiel smiled towards Rebecca, reassuring her that she could trust him. Though, Lysandre finally understood the feeling in his stomach.

Rebecca and M. Castiel lined themselves with the other couples. Facing each other, the dance began. It was a few seconds before Rebecca decided to speak.

"How long have you and M. Lysandre been friends?" She asked. Castiel took a moment before they were the appropriate distance, "We met after his father's success. Our father's became good friends. And one day, they both decided to take their families to see an Opera. It was a heavy imprint on Lysandre and I. It was where we both got the inspiration to write music and plays." Rebecca became confused, and didn't hesitate to ask, "Music, M. Lysandre? I never thought of him as the musical type." Castiel came close to her, almost able to kiss her hair. He looked over to Lysandre who stood a distance away, his arms crossed and his expression vexed. Castiel smirked at this reaction.

"Yes," he finally answered, though he had to pause as they were changing partners again, "I work at a theater house in Paris. Lysandre usually does a few musicals and operas for me. I'm usually the composer there, but on some occasions I sing a few parts." He took a break as she was taken to a different partner. Their conversation continued once they were dancing with one another again.

"But he never showed any sort of special interest to it. Not even Rosalya spoke of this." She said.

"Of course, he doesn't tell a lot of people about this."

"What for? Such a talent should be shared with the world." Castiel twirled her, all the while, watching Lysandre's expression.

"His father disapproves it." He stated.

"Why?"

"Both our fathers disapproved. But a little different." Once again, he paused as she danced with someone else, "When we told them, his father was harsh and instead sent him to a Private school in England for a few years. While my father gave me a year to compose a piece that could be selected and performed by professionals." Another pause. Rebecca took a breather from all this new information. Though her stomach fluttered at the new found knowledge about his past.

"So now, he secretly writes and sends the pieces to me and I put it together. They're actually quite popular." He explained. Rebecca smiled, feeling happy for his great success in what he loved.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"Oh yes. Box office hits." He said. She smiled and giggled a little. She felt relieved, though felt a little guilt for it, that he wasn't as much a stiff as she had pictured him the first time. The dance finally ended, and the partners joined back to their selective groups. After leaving Rebecca with her father, Lysandre and Castiel made their ways to socialize with others. However, Lysandre couldn't help his jealousy to leak.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, just gossip about you." Castiel teased. Lysandre was about to say something, until he turned back and saw Rebecca turn to look at him. Whatever anger he still had, shed away with her smile. It wasn't the usual one where she showed sincerity, it was like she was being shy about something.

Somewhere off, Lysandre stood by a train stop where Irishmen were dropped off. They had made a long journey, a boat ride and then a few train rides. While most of them were women, there were also men. Taking the place of the sewers and some of the manufacturers, respectively. Lysandre knew that this was the only way to stop the strike that was making things worse for the factory. Whether or not the girls decided to return wouldn't be up to him. He was certain that if they did want to return, even if they plead, they would have to struggle before they could have their jobs back.

**I'm really sorry this took forever! Like, what, a month. Anyways, this is a pretty long chapter, and you all have Castiel, the one previously requested. Though I have to admit, I don't think there'll be another love triangle with him. I think I'm gonna make him a wingman to both Rebecca and Lysandre. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Wedding Bells Ringing

Rebecca didn't want to wake up that morning. But her eyes were already opened and looking at the ceiling. She couldn't lay there all day, she made a promise, to her dad, to herself, that she would try and get out more. Not to mention, M. Nathaniel and Mlle. Charlotte already believed Rebecca was going to the wedding, there was no way she could back out now. While Looking through her closet, Iris walked in, Rebecca instructed her that she would get ready by herself. All the while, looking for a dress and never looking up.

After some time, she settles on a royal blue blouse and a high waistline violet skirt. She settled at having her hair up in a bun with a few braids bordering her hair. When she left, she made sure to fake her smiles in the mirror, hoping she'll be able to hold herself in.

At the wedding, not a lot of people came, then again, the town was very small. Rebecca sat at the very back with her father, deciding she wouldn't be able to handle it if she saw him up close. In a few short minutes, Mlle. Charlotte was in her stride to the front. Her dress was gorgeous, as was expected from such a lady. Instead of her usual scowl, she actually had a genuine smile on.

"Dearly beloved..." The priest commenced. Rebecca couldn't feel anything as she saw the two exchange glances. She kept her mind blank and let the words pass through her like a ghost.

After the ceremony, everyone throws rice, some which land into Mdm. Charlotte's chest. Rebecca thought about her name, and decided to call them both M. and Mdm. Thorne. That way she could avoid having to say his name without being disrespectful to both. For a moment, while trying to avoid the site of the newlyweds, she spotted M. Lysandre, not too far off. He didn't look all that interested at the event. His clapping was more for the sake of it. Rebecca could distinctly hear the claps from his hands. They we're much louder, of course. But because she clung onto this sound, she completely spaced out, and for a while, felt relieved.

The after party was thankfully not outside. It was inside the Thorne's mansion. It seemed that they had very specifically new items just for the occasion. Tapestries and tablecloths and napkins. They were all a new in a shade of aquamarine. Maybe a little greener than that. She avoided crowds, especially those who she didn't know so well. She didn't want to have to explain the awkwardness of going to your ex-tutors wedding. It would raise up too many questions, ones that would make her feel uncomfortable. Suddenly, she caught Mlle. Amber's eye from a few crowds away. Rebecca didn't feel like talking to her, though she felt thankful that she warned her of the heartbreak, she had a massive crowd behind her that would want to inquire in order to get something to gossip about.

"So you did come." She said, taking the sofa chair next to Rebecca.

"I had come to believe you weren't coming."

"I had to, since the two were aware I was 'invited'." She answered, not whole heartedly. If she could, she would've wanted to avoid coming. But considering how she still felt, chances were she would still come, wanting to confirm things in a heartbreaking way. Mlle. Amber sat next to her for a while, mostly gossiping about some of the guests. How some were actually party crashers. While others were also here to confirm the wedding to be real, and if there were any sort of case about a pregnancy between the newlyweds. Rebecca just listened, though most of it went through one ear and out the other. After some time, Mlle. Amber was called away by some "friends" who wanted to chat, mainly with the odd one out Rebecca. Mlle. Amber ignored their pleas to speak with her and find something worthwhile, but Mlle. Amber resisted their attempts. Once again, she was left alone, unapproachable with the air that surrounded her. When it finally came to eat, Rebecca surrounded herself with strangers, while she was able to greet more people, she still kept to herself as her father was at a different table from hers. Though, someone joined her that almost frightened her.

"_Excusé moi_, is this seat taken?" The man asked. Rebecca almost became stiff, she began to breath deeply to catch up with her rapid heartbeat. She turned to smile at M. Lysandre.

"I'm not quite sure, but, you can have the seat if you'd like." She said, trying to keep composure. He grinned and took the seat. She hadn't imagine him coming to the wedding, and coming to the party was also very knew and of to think about.

"And where is M. Castiel?" she asked after he settled in his chair, a glass of water in hand.

"I'm afraid he's not very fond of M. Nathaniel." Rebecca almost winced at his name, almost. Yet somehow, M. Lysandre noticed this reaction.

"And you, it's very odd for the daughter of the great M. Maelstrom to come to such a wedding." he asked. It almost seemed as all eyes at the table turned to her. Rebecca gulped down the lump in her throat and answered, "Oh, my father has many connections with a lot of families. The Thorne's are just one of many." Rebecca took her own glass and drank as if in confidence, though she was really trying to swallow down anything else that wanted to spill out of her mouth. M. Lysandre eying her, he understood her jitters, and decided to refrain from his inquiries.

The table's conversation's were a bore for both Lysandre and Rebecca. They mostly didn't listen to most of the conversations and nodded every once in awhile when their opinion was needed. Almost like when tuning a radio, Rebecca had come to think of. Rebecca only tuned in when Lysandre's voice came out when he decided to make his opinions clearer. She smiled, but tried to keep it hidden. When the two finally became bored, they decided to take a walk on the balconies, though the air was starting to freeze them.

"I'm still wondering why the student of M. Nathaniel is here?" He asked. Rebecca tried to look away and think of something quickly. But nothing really came to mind.

"I can ask the same to you, M." She answered. He didn't laugh, and continued to wait for her real response. She sighed in defeat and let the reality of the situation out.

"I know, that you could see the reality of my feelings for M. Thorne," she began, "I came to the decision to tell him my feelings, I made plans and everything. However," she paused, trying to hold in anything else that was unnecessary for him to hear, "Mlle. Amber came to me and told me about his engagement. I went to their home to see it for myself. Sometimes, it's a blur, while others, it's as clear as day. The excuse we came up with was that I wanted to know when the date was. That's why I locked myself up, and that's why I had to come." She finished, with a tormented expression. Lysandre wanted to apologize for asking her this, but he felt as if it wasn't the right thing to say. He then decided to change the subject, to make her a bit happier.

"Mlle.," he said, calling on her attention, "How do you feel about attending another engagement party in a few weeks?" He asked. She was confused, but decided he was possibly talking about Rosalya and Leigh, considering they were the only other engaged couple they knew.

"Do you mean, M. Leigh and Mlle. Rosalya?" She asked to confirm, he nodded, she smiled with a it of joy.

"Then I'd love to go." Rebecca smiled, she couldn't understand why, however. Rebecca thought about it, and came to the conclusion, this was probably because it seemed like he was moving closer, both physically and emotionally. Deciding to make the mood a little less careless and lighter, she decided to mention M. Castiel.

"Ah, you never told me why M. Castiel didn't come. Has he already left?" Rebecca felt like she could learn more of Lysandre through M. Castiel, without having to go through the embarrassing process. Though, Lysandre grew an odd expression. She wanted to place it as anger, but there was some hurt in it too. She nudged him as a sign she was joking.

"No, but really, I'd like to speak with him again and his _musical_ interests." She said, trying to hunt on what she knew, though he seemed to not catch it. She gave up and decided to change the subject for the sake of his sanity. But he didn't respond all that much to her. Instead, in the middle of her talking to herself he finally spoke, "Castiel already has someone." Rebecca looked at him with a bit of confusion. Why did he mention this now, she thought.

"Is that so..." She responded with very little interest. Though, he couldn't see this, as his jealousy was starting to take over.

"A Prima Donna of the theater house he works in. Deborah, I believe." He continued. Rebecca started to feel uncomfortable knowing all of this. It didn't sound like he was mouthing off his friend, though there was a hint of it in his tone, it sounded more like he was bragging about another woman. As if he was more interested in her, pointing at her qualifications that Rebecca might not have herself.

"As much as I am happy that M. Castiel isn't lonely, I have no interest in his private and personal affairs.

"And besides, I'm more interested in why he didn't come. You have yet to answer my previous question." She said, with a stern look and hope he would feel a little better. He shook himself out of the trance and responded, "Ah, forgive me, I don't know if you'll like the response, however." He said as a bit of warning, but he still continued, "I believe it has something to do from when they were children. They knew each other, I think. Mlle. Amber grew a liking to him, which M. Nathaniel didn't come to like. He didn't care for Mlle. Amber, and he made his feelings clear, but she didn't take it so lightly. Now, they just loathe each other." Rebecca was a bit shocked. More so over the fact that the boys were all so close, yet so many things keeping them from being good friends. If none of that had happened, she wondered how different the situation would be.

At home, Rebecca immediately removed the dress, as her corset was starting to squeeze her stuffed stomach. Suddenly, a knock was heard over door. Rebecca hurried to put her robe around her.

"Come in!" She hollered. Her father came in, already changed to a different shirt and trousers.

"Ah, Rebecca, I wanted to discuss your new friendship." He said, giving her a slight nudge. Rebecca smiled in embarrassment, feeling her cheeks flush.

"We only talked, Papa." She said, though feeling a bit sad that it didn't involve much more.

"Ah, are you sure I shouldn't expect him to come more often?" He said, a mischievous expression on him. She smiled, but tried to hide it with her hand. She then remembered the few times they held hands. It was only for some of the dancing and when he pulled her out to the balcony. She didn't know what to do then, she wanted to keep her hand, though she was embarrassed. And she couldn't suddenly pull it away.

"Don't look at me like that, Papa," she said, giving him a weak push. Her papa began to chuckle, though of joy and happiness rather than her odd silliness. Rebecca never really noticed she was calling him Papa again.

After a few days, Rebecca realized she hadn't visited the girls in such a long while. It only fitted that she went to visit with some treats, Iris followed. Once they arrived, they noticed the girls were still gone. The women decided to leave the basket of groceries on the dining table. Though they didn't know where the girls were, they could understand, at the very least, that they were working again. Rebecca pondered on whether this was a good thing or not.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: It's Come to This

The morning felt easy; for Rebecca at least. But with the shock of the working girl's return, it was hard to keep it out of mind. She remembered the conversation after Iris and herself were finally able to come to their house during an hour when they were home. Melody exclaimed how M. Lysandre had brought in Irishmen, which threatened to bring the strike to a halt. They had another meeting, a few days earlier, before they started work, and the women came to the conclusion, they weren't going to get something with others taking their places. A lot of them decided to go back, including Melody and Kim. The girls knew there was disappointment in Rebecca's eyes, but she decided not to dwell on it for the moment. It was all for the better not to. After all, she was technically a much higher up than M. Lysandre. As for him, she didn't know what to think. Feeling the way she was, she didn't want to jump to the conclusion that he did this to just get the girls to give up. Perhaps there was something to do with the factory... Rebecca believes this might be something more suitable to Lysandre's actions. After finally dressed, she heads to the dining room, where she finds it almost empty. Even with her father's health, he would never skip out on breakfast. Unless it was something much more serious than the Times before… Rebecca called for the attention of one of the servants.

"Where's my papa?" She asked, almost unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"He stepped out half an hour ago. He gave orders to continue as always without him until he comes back." she answered. A breath of relief was let out of Rebecca. She took the seat where the maids had placed her plate, and after a thank you, she ate in loneliness.

After a few laps around the house, and skimming through some of the books in her father's library, M. Maelstrom finally got back. Rebecca was in the drawing room when she heard the carriage approaching. She looked out the window and saw her father get out of it before it had even made a complete stop. She wondered what was wrong and walked towards the hall, only to be ignored by him. He walked past her and into his study, where he yelled for one of the maids. Rebecca waited outside the door, when the maid came out, she held the door open and poked in her head.

"Papa?" She squeaked.

"Not bow, Rebecca." he said in a harsh tone. Rebecca felt speechless, and was barely able to respond to him. She stepped out and stood frozen in front of the door.

Sometime later, a man came in, Rebecca couldn't remember his name, but it had seemed as though he had some sort of business with her father. They stayed in his study for the rest of the evening. She didn't know when her father went to sleep. All she knew was that it was far after Rebecca herself had gone to sleep.

The following weeks were very quiet. Iris was hardly around, and her father was still too busy to talk with. Then came the day when M. Lysandre, after weeks of never visiting, came to her home. When she saw him out the window in her bedroom, she immediately got something that would look pretty. She didn't want to change her whole outfit, as that would take too long. Instead, she settled on putting on some new jewelry that she had bought for herself not too long ago.

When she came down, she saw her father greet him and lead him to his study. Rebecca felt a twinge of disappointment and headed back upstairs. She removed the jewels and headed back down, hoping that there could be something to do for the time being. When she was about to enter the parlor, she noticed Iris getting ready to leave. She found it odd since she had come to think she was taking another day off. She hurried to her and called for her. Iris turned while she adjusted her bonnet.

"Where've you been? I haven't seen you in days." she asked. Iris was quiet at first, then responded in a whisper, "M. Lysandre is her, correct?"

"Yes," she whispered back, "What does that have to do with your absences?" Iris was done tying her bonnet, and stood for a moment, trying to think about something. It seemed, to Rebecca, that she was trying to decide on what to do.

"Alright, I'll show you, but I don't know if you'll be happy." she finally said. Rebecca nodded and grabbed her own coat.

The girls were heading to Melody and Kim's place. Though Rebecca wondered what was so terrible. She soon got worried that one of them had fallen ill. But as they were heading in through the streets, in front of one of the houses the front door was overwhelmingly filled with candles. Some of them were almost to the end, but there were still a few new ones. They passed a few houses that were the same. Some even had people adding new flowers and new candles. Rebecca was starting to get the picture. But this didn't ease her worries.

When they finally got to the flat, melody answered the door. Her eyes were swollen red and she seemed to be in a disaster.

"Miss!" she yelps when she sees Rebecca. She tries to pat down her hair, and let's them in. The rooms are still the same, but the atmosphere feels gloomy. Kim comes into the room, her arm bandaged in a cast, a square gauze covering her left cheek.

"Miss Rebecca…" Kim looks to Iris, then back, "I didn't know you were coming."

The girls looked exasperated, worn out and beat.

"What happened?" she asked unexpectedly. She wanted to take that back, but she couldn't, she needed to know.

"There was a fire." Kim said, almost in a whisper. Almost immediately, Rebecca clapped her hand to her mouth.

"How?" she asked in a small voice.

"Some stupid shrew," Melody said without regret, "was smoking and dropped her cigarette on the extra pieces of cloth. Almost the whole factory is rubble now." Melody's eyes started to form tears. No one stood to give her a handkerchief, and she didn't rub them away.

"And the casualties?" Rebecca asks, because it's okay to do so. Melody and Kim didn't really have any sort of partnership with the other girls other than co-workers.

"Peggy and Capucine were lost. They were stuck in the far back. Luckily Melody was with the two Masters." Kim responds. It finally hit Rebecca as to why her father was so tense the whole week. And why M. Lysandre had come to visit today. They were probably discussing the repairs.

"We're all out of work until they can find an alternative to the factory." Kim said in a calm tone.

After giving the girl's the name of her father's doctor, Iris and Rebecca left. Rebecca was in her thoughts, and Iris decided to cheer her up.

"You know, Mlle…" she said catching up with her, "M. Lysandre kept going back in to save as many girls as possible." Rebecca smiled at that.

When they got home, M. Lysandre had left, so Rebecca decided to talk with her father.

"Papa?" she asked, coming into the study. She found him hunched over some papers.

"Papa?" she asked again. He looked up from the papers, his brows still furrowed.

"Rebecca… I'm sorry, I can't join you for dinner again tonight." Rebecca knew this was the type of response she would get. But she wasn't concerning herself too much.

"I went to visit some girls, with Iris, this afternoon. They told me what happened." Her father looked up at her, regret in his eyes.

"Rebecca, I didn't mean to hide it, I just didn't know how to bring it up." he tried to explain. He stood up and held both her hands in his. Rebecca eased his tension by letting out a small smile.

"Don't worry, I know you weren't trying to hide anything." she took a seat and he took the one next to her.

"What I want to know, is, what's going to happen to the Royce brothers?" Her father sighed and reached for a paper. Rebecca couldn't remember well the type of document it was, but she understood some of the text.

"A government loan?" she asks. He sighs again.

"They can barely afford to rebuild just a small room in the factory, plus the materials they need. If they don't sell, they won't be able to repay, and they'll go broke." he put the document back, "I'll get back the money they'll owe me, but the bank will take possession of the factory."

"Won't you be able to buy it again?" She asks.

"Chances are, they'll play the role of a robber baron and sell it for a higher price. Not to mention, they'll still need money for workers, materials. And I can't afford to make that investment." he answered, Rebecca felt bad that these were the circumstances. But she knew she could only accept it the way it was.

Days passed without much word of the Royce brothers. M. Lysandre didn't come to visit. All Rebecca could do was wait until the day of Rosalya's engagement party, which was fast approaching.

On that late night, Rebecca wore a royal blue ruffled dress with the shoulders exposed and the sleeves to her sides. She had her hair up in a bun with a braid circling it. Gold trims went all around the hem. Thankfully, the party was held inside, though Rebecca thought it was a shame not to get to go outside. But she figured the engagement couldn't wait 'til late spring. As soon as she went inside, the first thing that had come to mind was Lysandre. She found herself searching for him. Her eyes wandering from person to person. Until her eyes fell on a mismatched pair. Rebecca felt her cheeks flush, and turned away so she wouldn't be seen. She then decided to walk around and see if she could find Rosalya and congratulate her.

Rosalya wore a white gown with long sleeves. A ribbon a little higher than her waist. Her hair was also in a bun, though a braid draped her back and a few curls went in front of her ears. She found Lysandre eyeing the door, and decided to tease him. "

"Has she arrived?" she asked coming up behind him. He almost didn't acknowledge her if it weren't for the vague mention of Rebecca.

"Doesn't seem like it…" he said, his voice trailing off as he continued his search through every brunette. His eyes finally reached the gold that made her shine. He couldn't help but stare, and soon her eyes caught his. Lysandre was surprised to see her cheeks flush. She soon walked away, looking away from him.

Later on, Rebecca found Rosalya conversing with her friends, or associates. Rebecca took the opportunity to congratulate her and admired the rock.

"It's such a gorgeous gem." she swooned. It was a polished dark blue sapphire, sitting on a silver band, polished so that you could see your reflection. Lysandre came up next to her. Rebecca tried to keep herself calm, telling herself white lies that everything was okay.

"Once again," she says, giving him all her attention, "I see you without M. Castiel." she teased. Lysandre was getting used to this, but it still didn't mean he wasn't jealous.

"This time around, he couldn't stay. He has business at the theater company in Paris." Rebecca remembered that he was a performer, even so, she wanted to speak to him and learn more things about Lysandre.

"Such a shame." she commented, Lysandre knew she was still teasing, but even so.

"I'm sure he'll invite you one day, and," Lysandre lost his mind, but didn't stop speaking, "perhaps we could go together." When Rebecca heard this, her cheeks flushed again. This made Lysandre realized what he had just said.

"I mean, I haven't gone to Paris in such a long time, and I'm sure Rosalya and Leigh would like their honeymoon to be there." he said trying to save the conversation.

"Ah, you've been here for a while and I haven't offered you a drink," he turned away quickly, trying to avoid her eyes. Rebecca giggled, and covered her mouth with her fingers. She turned back to the other guests and tried to socialize, though, his suggestion from before still lingered.

The, Rebecca saw from the corner of her eyes, M. Thorne. She tried not to turn, but out of habit, did. He was conversing with others, Mdm. Thorne at his right, seeming more like a decor than an actual person. Suddenly, Lysandre came up next to her again, holding a cup of wine. He looked to where she was looking, and realized why she couldn't look away.

"It still hurts?" He asked. He hoped he'd never have to ask again.

"Sad…" she turned to him, and grabbed the cup, "but true." she placed the glass to her lips, trying not to lose her composure like the last time she drank too much. However, Lysandre grabbed hold of her hand and led her away. He took her outside, to the other side of one of the glass doors. The tears were already forming. So she took her handkerchief and wiped away anything else on her face.

"I'm sorry you had to see him." he apologized. Rebecca shook her head, but still didn't look at him. She began to breathe heavily, trying to keep herself from sobbing.

"It's good to see him again. This way I can reassure myself that we weren't meant to be." She spoke in a small voice, Lysandre battled with himself for a moment over something important to him. In the end, he decided to keep it out of context until she was in a better mood.

"Let's not talk about things that make us sad." he said, coming next to her. Once he did, he noticed she was shivering. He put a fist to his forehead and murmured curse words to himself.

"Huh?" Rebecca asked, turning to face him. Immediately, he plastered a smile to his face.

"Oh nothing…" he said, trying to sound collected. She looked at him in question.

"Oh, right!" he begins to take off his coat, "You must be cold." He rests the coat on her small shoulders.

"Thank you." she says shyly.

"By the way, I have to wonder, what are you to do if you can't find another tutor?" he asked.

"I think," she paused, "I'll have to return back to Le Mans. I should be able to learn a few things by myself. Maybe I'll hire a lawyer." Rebecca was trying to sound cheerful. Lysandre noticed this.

He wasn't happy with the response.

"You don't have to, you know…" he said, still trying to think of what to say. Instead, his brain screamed, say the words!

"Rebecca," he got down on one knee, it wasn't the first time she had brought him to this point, "_J'taime_. (I love you)" He brought out a small box, _"Mlle, S'il vous plaît dites que vous allez épouser. Si non, alors les cieux peuvent me frappent ici et maintenant, pour leur est pas d'autre douleur plus forte que votre rejet. _(Miss, please say you'll marry me. If not, then the heavens can strike me here and now, for there is no other pain stronger than your rejection.)_"_ Rebecca could only stare, her mind completely blank.

"_Non." _ Lysandre's heart dropped and sank to the pit of his stomach. As did Rebecca's, but she couldn't understand why her answer was so blunt.

"_Monsieur, je l'espère, la mort est pas le prix que vous devez payer pour avoir un tel grand amour, mais je ne peut pas accepter. Et je prévois que vous savez pourquoi! _(Sir, I hope death is not the price you must pay for your great love, but I cannot accept. And I expect you to know why!)" She dropped his coat to the ground and walked back into the ballroom. She looked around and found her father. She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the others.

"Father we must go." she said, she didn't hear his protests and pulled him away to the exit.

"Rebecca, what's the matter?" he asked hurriedly.

"No time. We must go." her voice was getting hoarse. Her face was red as a tomato, but she couldn't decide if it was supposed to be sweet.

Once finally home, Rebecca paced in her father's room while he got undressed.

"I can't believe he would pull something so low. He knew how I was still full of despair."

'So you hate him?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Father no!" she cried, sitting on his bed, "I love him…" her cheeks flushed. He laughed and sat next to her.

"You are quite the heartbreaker, Rebecca. I wonder from whom you adapted this from." he said. Rebecca began thinking that was probably from her father.

"I didn't mean to break his heart," she said, "but I couldn't accept it while my heart was still hurting. If I want to love him properly, I want to wholeheartedly."

The party was over, and the last few guests were leaving. Lysandre was drowning himself in liquor, in the only empty parlor.

"Ah!" a maid yelled as she walked in, "Madame, the Master Lysandre! His corpse lies in the parlor!" Fast clicking heels passed by and into the room. Rosalya pulled on his hair, his face with slobber, a strong stench of liquor coming off him.

"What the hell is this? Is this how you celebrate a wonderful marriage of your brother's and soon to be sister?" she asked dropping his head on the table. He groaned as she took away the bottle from his cold fingers. He moaned again as he raised his head.

"It's no celebration," he sat up on the sofa, rubbing his face, "it's despair." Rosalya threw out the rest of the liquor and grabbed two glasses of water.

"Here, and I'll listen." she said sitting next to him. He grabbed the glass and chugged it down.

"I told her," he set down the cup, "I finally told her…" he laid his head on his hands, "and she rejected me." His sobs sounded like laughter. The pitiful man was going crazy.

"You told her tonight?" she asked. He moved his head in what she could only think was a nod.

"What were her exact words?" she asked again. He sat up again, his face much more red than before.

"Something- about," he rested his head on her shoulder, like a child, "not being a good time…" Rosalya laughed, pushing him off her.

"Do you laugh at my misery?" he said, or at least tried to. His voice was turning groggy and sleepy.

"Oh, I will always laugh at your misery," she cupped his face, "but right now, I laugh at your deafness." He gave her a confused look. She sighed and released him.

"Just remember this," she stood and headed towards the door, "she didn't reject you. If she had, she would've added something along the lines of, 'I never want to see you again,' or, 'no, because I don't love you.'" Lysandre slumped on the sofa, sleep sneaking in. Rosalya whispered something to a maid next to her. Then looked back to him.

"I'll explain in the morning." Then closed the doors.

**I read Hamlet, so if it sounds like it's a little dramatic, it's Shakespeare, I wrote a part of it in my Literature class. That lingo is still stuck in my head. Anyways, again, I'm sorry for the long wait. These days aren't very inspirational enough for me to write more. Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter! (Whenever that may be)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Paris Theater House

The weather was starting to turn colder as December was nestling in. Rebecca found herself still stuck inside, and without much company. Iris had taken the responsibility of taking care of the girls for a while, and… Well, she hadn't heard of or seen M. Lysandre since that night. There were time when she wished she could apologize, but every part of her body denied it and decided to stay put.

"It was for the best," she'd tell herself often. But she knew her mind wasn't fully convinced. Because there wasn't much to do, she felt much more bored. She had gotten a new tutor, but she didn't have it once a week. That tutor seemed to be so busy, so she had to wait every two weeks. Her letter from her brothers were scarce, and she felt herself more secluded without much contact. That wasn't to say she didn't enjoy the company of her father, but she felt he was becoming much more I'll for her to speak with properly. She sat in the drawing room, re-reading the chapter her tutor had assigned to her. She heard the front door open and someone stomping. She gladly dropped her book and went to greet whoever it was. Disappointment filled her, though she could understand, she didn't want to dote on the feeling. It was a maid, covered in snowflakes was red as a cherry. She shivered and made a white ring around her. She stood by the door holding letters in her frozen hand.

"Do change before you enter!" yelled one of the older maids. The found maid sighed and began to remove her layers. Rebecca walked towards her, holding out her hands.

"I'll take the letters." she grabbed hold of them and walked away while the maid thanked her. She walked into her father's room, who was relaxing in the tub in his room. The record playing a piece she wasn't familiar with.

"Papa, mail's here.!" she spoke loudly over the music.

"Go on and sort them!" he answered in a loud voice. Rebecca put them in piles. One for the bills, another for letter for her father, and the last one was a single pile with a letter for herself.

"Aunt Sylvia sent a letter!" She says. She heard the water splash. She heads towards the bed and grabs the towel laid out. She covers her eyes with one hand and holds the other out.

"Thank you." her father says after turning off the player. After he puts on his robe, he opens the letter. The two find a pair of tickets to a show in Paris. Rebecca reds the letter that accompanies it.

"_Rebecca, _

_We hope all is well with your father. Recently, your uncle struck a deal with the manager of a theater house. In order to commemorate their new found friendship, the manager has given us tickets to the next show on the 14th! Please say you'll come, your cousin has been throwing fits over wanting to see you again._

_Sincerely your Aunt Sylvia."_

Her father looked at her, holding up the tickets.

"That's in two days…" he said. Rebecca began to shake her head and reach for the tickets.

"Papa, I couldn't." Rebecca said, attempting to reach for the tickets.

"Oh come now, Rebecca. I know you're bored here… Besides, if you go, you can come back and tell me all about it." he said optimistically. She studied his state, and noticed a few things that were making her worry. HIs face was extremely pale, it was ghostly. There were bags under his eyes, from all the bloody coughing he had at night. His eyes were turning red. He was slightly hunched over, trembling a little.

"Okay," she finally said, "I'll go.." He handed her the tickets

"But not until you feel better." she said, walking out the room, tickets still in hand. Her father tried to call for her, but she only ignored it.

Eventually, after much talking, M. Maelstrom had convinced her to go. She packed a small parcel with spare clothes. Her purse had the exact amount for the train, with some extra change for luxury. They had already telegraphed her aunt,m while at the same time, her father taught her how to use it. Early in the evening was when she departed on the train. When she arrived at the station in Paris, she was greeted by her aunt and uncle. She realized there how cold it really was. Her aunt's house had her cousin Phoebe, the Captain, and M. William still awake and waiting for her arrival. She felt uncomfortable with him around, but tried to hide it. Soon, they all sat down, played cards, Phoebe played the piano for everyone to relax, and later told Rebecca of the news of her pregnancy. When night came, she took the guest room, and her cousin helped her settle in. Thankfully, M. William didn't bother her whilst asleep.

When the next day came along, Rebecca went shopping with her cousin and aunt. The Captain and M. William at work. She bought herself a new maroon dress to use for the play the next day. It was slightly Victorian, but Rebecca couldn't help but love the lace. Rebecca felt like she could truly relax, since she felt in her heart that her father was okay and M. William didn't bother her anymore with talk of marriage and what not. Even so, her cousin was the one to approach her with the subtle idea.

"I wonder why that man hasn't married yet." They were both in the drawing room that afternoon, waiting for dinner. In the meantime, they drank tea and had something to nibble on while they waited.

"I mean, he has a very good and very steady job," she continued after taking a sip of tea, "Comes from a good family. I just don't seem to get it." she turned to face Rebecca, waiting on her to answer her question, as if she knew.

"There's also that he's very particular about the type of woman he wants," she finally answered, taking a sip, "He especially wants someone who will be his good little wife always next to him and always doing what he asks for." she paused for a moment, thinking of the perfect word, "Like a… a decoration." Her cousin's jaw dropped at her behavior.

"Close your mouth dear, you don't want something to fly in." Rebecca commented, a little too ignorant at her tone. She then decided to change the subject, as she knew the conversation would only come back to her about M. William.

When the day of the play finally came, the group had to split into two cars. Rebecca, her aunt and her uncle rode in the first. While Phoebe, the Captain and M. William took the second. They got their seats close to the stage. It was an amazing experience for Rebecca, so she couldn't understand why her aunt began complaining about their seating. However, Rebecca was soon placed next to M. William. She didn't look at him, but she could already feel his grin.

As the show began, it was M. Castiel that came on stage, making a narration of the setting. He soon ran out and the curtains were pulled. It was then that she realized, this was the house that M. Castiel had talked about. She could've fully enjoyed it if weren't for M. William who thought it appropriate to whisper rude comments about each of the actors and singers.

When the show ended, the group was brought backstage, where they were to meet the actors. Rebecca felt excited since she wanted to find time to chat with M. Castiel. When they arrived, they saw the manager, or someone Rebecca presumed to be the manager, with M. Castiel. When seeing her, M. Castiel lit up, though it soon changed to something mischievous.

"Ah, my good friend, M. Marquis, Mdm," the man kissed her aunt's hand, "wonderful to see you again." Her aunt looked flirtatious, but Rebecca tried not to stare.

"This is my daughter, Phoebe, her husband, Captain de Grataine, his brother, and my niece, Rebecca." each one made a small bow or curtsy after the other. Though Rebecca and M. Castiel stared at each other.

"A pleasure to meet you all, this here is M. Castiel Leroux." he bowed at his introduction.

"It has been quite a while, Rebecca." He said. The entire group looked to her in shock.

"Rebecca, why didn't you tell us you knew one of the performers?" her aunt asked, anger in her tone. Rebecca laughed awkwardly, their eyes making her sweat.

"Actually, he's a friend of one of father's friends. M. Lysandre." she said, hoping it would clear thing, and if m. Castiel would go along with it. He only chuckled a little.

"Don't worry,it's all true. Actually, you can even ask our mutual friend.." he said, turning around. Rebecca held in her breath, her cheeks becoming hot.

"Lysandre, there's some friends I'd like you to meet." he called. M. Lysandre had his back turned hunched over a table with assortments of snacks. He turned, fine as ever. Almost immediately, his eyes found Rebecca's. The two looked to one another, gazing into eachothers eyes. He came closer, holding out his hand, holding a drink with the other.

"Lysandre Royce." He said, gripping her uncle's hand.

"Sebastian Marquis. I'm a new partner with M. Jacques." her uncle responded.

"So you are friends with my brother-in-law?" her aunt asked.

"More like business partners. He basically owns mine and my brother's textile factory." he answered, with a smile. Rebecca's heart soared, and she tried to look away. M. William noticed her odd reactions.

The group spoke to one another, about the work Lysandre had and the upcoming things for the theater house. Rebecca was unable to pay close attention. She couldn't understand much of what they talked about it only a few things. Not to mention, she kept her eyes on Lysandre the whole time. To the point where she caught herself often and had to look away quickly. In the middle of the conversation, someone came up next to Lysandre and whispered something in his ear. He looked at the group, then smiled.

"Ladies, gentlemen, it seems as though I must leave." he raised his glass and gulped down the last bit inside. He then walked away. Rebecca kept her eyes down, but soon turned to look at him leave. She turned back, a smile wanting to grow on her face. M. William glanced towards M. Lysandre, then back to Rebecca.

Rebecca stayed in Paris for another two days. Being brought to restaurants that her aunt and cousin had hunted down. Not to mention, she also spent a little time with M. Castiel, she even got to meet the Prima Donna that Lysandre spoke of. When the day came to arriving into Amoris, it was Iris that picked her up at the station.

"Iris, it's good to see you again!" she said, giving her a hug. Its was stiff.

"Where's my father?" she asked. Iris had a terrible expression grow on her.

"Oh, Miss."

Rebecca ran into her father's room. He laid in bed, his eyes barely open.

"Pap?" she gasped. She fell to her knees, next to the bed.

"Rebecca, you're back. How did it go?" He asked, his breath heavy and in gasps.

"You want me to tell her?" Asked the doctor. Her father was beginning to shake his head, but Rebecca stood, looking at the doctor.

"No, tell me everything you can make of this." Tears streaked her cheeks.

His lungs were about to collapse on themselves. His age was playing a big role, and with his heart having to go through so much, of course it won't be able to support the whole of him for much longer.

"Its best you say your goodbyes while you still can." said the doctor. After a few other checkups, he left. Rebecca sat next to him. When night came, she curled up next to, humming to herself a sad song. Tomorrow will be a different day.

**I recommend reading the last scene with this song playing. Or just think about the end while listening to the song. (**** /N4oqNNGn5sk?list=PLXZzD5afbk2-IwsUpRisigZ2GpeJNfyV7****)**

**I am so happy I was able to get this out early! Especially since I've been slacking a lot. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Clair de Lune Sur la Glace

Lawyer. Priest. Shareholders. And all forms of business partners. They had been coming in numbers all through the day. Rebecca was in her room, keeping herself away. Every time she thought about her father dying, she blamed herself for not being at the house when he needed her. And now, she was doing the same thing by hiding herself in her room and avoiding her father. She justified it to be avoiding m. Lysandre, but not even she believed it. Her brothers had already been contacted via telegram, and they were on standby In Toulouse. The doctors stood in his room, ready for anything. Soon enough, one of the maids walked in, "Miss, your father wishes to speak with you." Rebecca swallowed the lump in her throat and walked behind the maid. She didn't look anywhere else except for the maids skirt. Once in, she saw her father on his bed, heavy and unsteady breaths moving his blankets. She knelt next to him, holding his fragile hand that could barely even keep its grasp on her hands. He nodded his head to the doctors, and they left out the door.

"Rebecca, the only thing I regret… Is not finding someone suitable for you. But promise me you won't become an old maiden." She held back in her tears and smiled faintly, "I think that'll be a hard promise to keep. Especially since I've already scared _him_ away."

"Then go to him… I want to see you happy," his voice was becoming faint, "I don't want you to be held back because of me. Find it Rebecca, find your happiness." with that, his voice gave away and he went limp. Rebecca let go of his hand, but she didn't make any noise, at least she didn't think she was. The doctors and maids all rushed in, blocking her view of her father. Meanwhile, another maid picked her up and sent her outside. She didn't stop there, though. She walked at the stairwell, passing the servants and her father's friends. Down the stairs, past the parlor and outside. The cold air nipped the part of her arms that were exposed. It was all quiet with the distant sound of a whistle and a carriage. She walked around the house, through the field that crunched with snow underneath her feet. She looked up to the moon, waning, though she couldn't remember how long ago the moon was full. She was stopped suddenly when she hit a fence. She followed it until she found an opening and headed deeper, reaching the forest. She couldn't remember if there were any dangers there, but she was this far in, and the moonlight couldn't pass through the branches. All the same, she still headed forward, or at least the direction away from the mansion.

Getting tired and cold, she suddenly heard the sound of water. Some of it was running, small waves moving back and forth, and ice cracking and crashing. It wasn't loud and intense, but very noticeable. She soon felt the ground go softer. Not paying much attention, she slipped on the soft ground and fell on cold frozen sand. It was a beach. The water not too far off from where she laid. She watched as the moon shone on the ice, appearing a beautiful blemishes color. Rebecca suddenly felt tired, and decided to close her eyes.

She heard a voice murmuring, though she couldn't place a name to the voice. However, she felt comfortable where she was. Suddenly, she felt herself jump, then land on something firm. She sapped her eyes open to find Lysandre holding her. It was a good thing it was cold and dark, so he couldn't see her cheeks.

"Monsieur?" She asked, though she already knew the answer. He looked to her, with a desperate expression. Now that she could see, only just a bit, she realized his coat was off and was wrapped around her.

"Mlle.," he said, surprised to see her awake, "are you okay? You disappeared over an hour ago." His expression was changing into a more relaxed and relieved tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry for troubling everyone." she said worriedly. She came to realize how that must've looked to everyone.

"I'm sure they'll be glad you're okay." He said, but soon his expression changed once more, "I'm sorry, you can probably walk now, right?" He asked. She wanted to stay where she was, but knowing the outcome of it, she decided she had to walk. After all, the situation could be different for him.

The two continued walking through the forest. Lysandre kept a hand on her back, it wasn't really touching, but it was enough to reassure Rebecca that he was there. Somehow, it ended up being Lysandre that guided them back, though Rebecca couldn't understand how he knew, she figured it was probably because he has lived here longer. At some point, they came along an uneven path. Lysandre went first, then held out his hand to Rebecca. They did this a few times over, and every once in awhile, they would forget they still held each other's hands.

The two soon reached the house, and Rebecca watched as servants and some of her father friends held lanterns and cried her name.

"I found her!" M. Lysandre called out, "Someone bring a blanket!" Still holding her hand, he guided her closer as a servant came out and towards them with a blanket. The maid wrapped it around her and took her away from him.

"Good night, Monsieur." She said walking away. He turned away and headed for the two horses Leigh held.

"You're being quite selfish, Lysandre." Leigh said, handing him his horse's reins.

"I want to be in her mind for as long as I possibly can." He explained, but Leigh didn't take it as anything good.

"That's still being selfish. Think about the guilt she must feel. That won't grow into any form of love." He said, trying to reason with him. The two men got on their horses and turned, heading for their home.

"I won't care, as long as she has me in mind." he replied. Leigh looked to him, then scoffed, turning away and heading further ahead.

Rebecca was led back to her room where she changed out while the maid filled her tub. Laying in the warm water and soaking in the scent of lilac, she thought about things. After getting into her camisole, she went to sleep. When morning came, she awoke without struggle and changed into something black. She packed up all her other clothes that weren't that color and placed the suitcase in the back of her closet. She went downstairs, where all the servants were gathered. They chatted among themselves, words that Rebecca couldn't comprehend. She stood on the fourth to last step on the staircase. She clapped, getting their attention.

"Everyone, please, attention!" she said firmly, "The house was struck with a great tragedy only a few hours ago. However," She took a moment to make sure people were paying attention, "just because this has occurred, that doesn't mean we can drop everything and move along. There is a funeral to prepare. I would like a group of maids to prepare guest rooms. Get out our finest bedspreads and so on. Tell our chef to prepare meals for at least thirty people. I will also need another group to call the mortician and prepare my father with his finest suit. Anyone else who isn't doing anything, clean the house spotless. That includes clearing the snow outside. Meanwhile, I'll telegram my brothers and look for a display photo." she took a look around then nodded. Immediately, they all began to hurry around. Up the stairs, into the kitchen, all the rooms downstairs and outside. Rebecca headed to her father's studies room and telegraphed her brothers, in what she could still remember of how to use the machine.

After finding a picture of him through a lot of his albums, she sat on his chair, looking behind the desk. She was surprised, and a little relieved she wasn't crying so much. She remembered, after her mother's death, it took her a while to cope with things. It was only after some days that she finally came around and packed to live with her father. Even so, at the moment, she felt like she had nowhere else to go. Despite the fact that she could live with her brothers or her aunt, she felt like her true home was now gone. Lysandre would eventually move along. This only supported her breaking promise to her father.

Rebecca locked up those thoughts at the back of her mind and focused on what else was needed. She would have to order flowers, ask the priest for the funeral. Of course, she would have to host guests who would come to pay their respects. She sighed, and stood from the chair. Suddenly, Iris burst through the door, her face red as a tomato and her chest moving quickly with gasps.

"Miss, it's bad, it's terrible!" she said in a rush of words.

"Iris, calm down, sit." she held her hand and led her to the chair, only to be reprimanded.

"No miss! No time!" this time, iris grabbed her hand and led her to the door, "It's the girls-"

"What happened?! Are they hurt?! Sick?!" Rebecca rushed with words. Her chest moving quickly.

"No, miss," Iris came closer, "it's the factory… It's gone bankrupt." Rebecca froze where she stood. Hardly breathing. When she did snap out of her shock, she ran out, Iris barely behind her. She grabbed her coat and ran as fast as she could.

When she reached the girls apartment, she was gasping for air and barely breathing. With all the strength she could muster, she knocked on the door. She was met with Kim, whose arm was still in a cast.

"Iris told me." she said in firm words. Kim moved aside and opened the door.

The girls apartment was almost empty, with some of the furniture still in place.

"I can still offer work." Rebecca said as Melody handed her a cup of tea. Kim was about to respond when another knocked my was heard. Melody opened this time. Iris was behind the door, gasping as well.

"Miss, I never knew you ran so fast." she said, coming in and taking a seat. She let out a long sigh, and let herself sink into the armchair.

"As I was saying," Rebecca said, turning her attention to Kim, "I'm sure I can find something for you. You can work with my aunt, or with me at my bakery."

"No miss," she said in return, sitting up, "Melody and I knew things were coming to this, so we've made plans to leave for England."

"We're looking for work in the north. After all, we're used to working in factories." Melody added. Rebecca nodded.

"You have to at least let me give you some money for your journey. " Rebecca replied. The girl's tears welled up in their eyes.

"Bless you Miss." Melody said, sobs starting to fill her voice.

When Rebecca arrived back home, she came in and sat in the parlor, absorbing in the news. She felt terrible for M. Lysandre. She suddenly remembered his coat. She ran to her room, where she opened her closet and looked for the coat. When finding it, she held it in her arms. Hugging it as if it was him.

"Monsieur… Lysandre, you left this with me to tease me, didn't you…?" She hugged it tighter, "Lysandre… Lysandre… I'm sorry my heart still hurts that it believes it to be broken forever. But know this… I love you." she pulled the coat to her nose and inhaled. Her cheeks flushed and turned to cherries.

"I can remember this scent." she whispered to herself.

It was only later that day when her brother's had arrived. Rebecca greeted them with a tearful smile. Thomas opened his arms and let her sink in her sadness.

"I'm so sorry we weren't here when it happened." Rebecca shook her head and pulled out of his embrace.

"It couldn't have been avoided. It was inevitable." she replied.

The two and Carmen went to pay their respects. Later, the four sat in the parlor, planning what was to come.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Funeral

Rebecca looked onto all the people who had come to pay their respects. She only recognized a few people from parties and gatherings she had gone to with her father. She also saw all the other visitors from before. She rehearsed the schedule in her mind a few times over to try and keep herself occupied. First was the wake, then they would all go to the cemetery for the burial. Then back home to pay respects to the family members. Then the meeting with the lawyer to discuss the siblings inheritance. Rebecca took a long sigh. She sat on one of the sofas as each person approached her. Or at least, tried to. She had an aura around her that made even her brother's unable to approach her. She sighed at the terrible mood she was creating and decided to step out for a moment. She walked around a bit, and tried to avoid her father's room, unable to hold down the pain in her stomach. She also thought about M. Lysandre, and wondered if he had come at all, or if he was coming. After all the events, she wondered if he was fine, of course, she also worried about M. Leigh and Mlle. Rosalya. From what she understood, Rosalya had her own source of finance from her family that could still support her and the brothers, but she still hoped their matters could be settled soon and smoothly. She let out another big sigh. It seemed, to her, that not a lot of things were going smooth, and she worried for the future. Her own future was always at the back of her mind, it was something she still had a hard time accepting.

"Mlle?" Iris interrupted her, "Mlle., the carriage is ready to go to the cemetery." Rebecca nodded.

"Thank you Iris, please tell my brother's as well." she said, taking a drink to calm her nerves.

The day had actually been quite sunny, a lot of the snow had melted, with some ice that had formed from the melted snow. The streets were a little muddy, so the carriage was covered in dirt by the time they arrived to the cemetery. Rebecca walked with Geoffrey, while Thomas and Carmen walked arm in arm ahead of the group. Geoffrey tried his best to comfort her by patting the arm he held. It made her think of her father, which in turn made her quite sad. The three siblings stood in front of the coffin, holding a lily. After the priest gave them a nod, the three placed their flowers on top and took a few steps back. Rebecca couldn't see, but they were all there. The people she had come to know, and the people she never really got around meeting. She wondered if some of them really cared about her father's death, other than the possible shares they'll get to own independently. That made her bite her lip, she couldn't believe she was thinking of such horrible thoughts during a time where she was supposed to be saying goodbye to her father. She decided to pretend to speak to him in her mind while the priest and her brother Thomas spoke a few words.

"_You're a terrible father for leaving your lonely daughter behind." _

"_You're the one who decided to push away the only candidate that did comply."_ She giggled under her breath, and tried to hold it in.

"_I'm sorry, for seeming so distant til the bitter end, and for putting you through hell for those weeks." _She paused for a moment and sighed.

"_I guess I never really did apologize for that, did I. I just continued to act as if nothing had happened, and didn't talk much about the reason until a little after. Even then..." _Her eyes were beginning to form tears. She wiped them away with her handkerchief. For once, after having sighed so much, she took a deep breath in and held it in for a while. She looked up to the sky, where a thin cloud was passing by. She released that breath of air and watched as the vapor rose to the sky. She wondered if that's how it was when someone died. She mouthed a thank you to the sky.

"_I don't think I got to say that quite often either." _She gave a small smile, and let her head back down, looking at the coffin. She studied the designs and realized, he had gone all out til the bitter end. The coffin was slowly lowered, and the dirt placed back, probably not the same though, she thought to herself. As other sobbing voices were heard, Rebecca believed she was the only one who was at peace.

The ride home was quiet, the siblings didn't look at each other, but Rebecca laughed a little. Her brother's looked at her as if she had gone mad.

"Father wouldn't want seeing us so distant." she explained. She gave them a confident smile, one that told them, "We'll be fine. There is nothing else to worry about." The brother's smiled, and so did Rebecca after feeling the mood lighten up a little.

When they were back, Rebecca sat alone once again. This time, though, she was approachable. Thomas had gone with Carmen to help her calm down and pick herself up. Geoffrey spoke with different associates of their father's. Yet, Rebecca still didn't see M. Lysandre. And soon, she was approached quite often with old associates and their sons. She could already understand their intentions, and tried to kindly reject their offers of chaperoned rendezvous'. After some time, and before another father and son could approach her, she left the room to find Iris.

"Tell my brother's I needed some fresh air." she asked to explain. She took a horse and led it into the forest. It was a bit difficult, she wasn't all too used to it, but she could take the nipping cold over the overcrowded heat any day. When she got to the small cliff before the beach, she searched around for a way around, that way her and the horse wouldn't be in any danger. When she finally found it, she let the horse take a walk around, deciding not to get off, as it would be too difficult to get back on. She paused for a while, staring as the ice broke and crashed and floated leisurely. She took a deep breath and let herself relax.

"I thought I'd find you here." a familiar voice said. She turned in shock, feeling her hands shake. Lysander came from a few bushes and trees; a sad smile rested on his composure.

"I needed fresh air," she looked away from him, "and I wanted to see this beach again." Lysander came closer, petting the horse.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked. Rebecca noticed that he seemed to always ask this; just as she would notice that she gave different answers each time.

"My aunt told me that I was going back to Paris with her. That's all I know for now." she answered, her gaze unmoved. However, she felt the need to. She moved her eyes slowly to where he stood. His eyes locked onto hers. His smile was gone, and there was more sadness filling him.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I think it will just be the same old, same old." He answered, finally moving his gaze. Rebecca bit her lip. Her throat ached to say something, to change their answers, but nothing would come out. Her only response that could make it out was a, "Is that so?" For a moment, there was only silence between the two, the only sound from the ice and waves.

"I should head back." She finally said, and he nodded. She pulled the reins for the horse to turn, following the same path they had come through. She didn't look back, she had no idea what could've come if she had.

At home, almost all the visitors were gone. Rebecca's brothers waited for her with a man in a suit and a briefcase. When they finally saw her approaching, Thomas gave the introductions.

"Rebecca, this is M. Nicholas , he was father's lawyer." Rebecca smiled and held out her hand.

"How do you do." She stated. M. Nicholas took her hand and planted a kiss.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rebecca actually recognized him from the few times she had caught a glimpse of him. From what she could remember, he would often visit her father and chat with him all night. She even believed he had been around while her father was bedridden. Though, because she was hiding herself in her room, she didn't really get to meet him.

"Shall we go to the office?" Geoffrey suggested, the rest nodded and left to the office that was soon becoming empty. Carmen stayed behind, feeling this was a moment meant for the bloodline. After entering and closing the door behind them, the lawyer opened up his briefcase, taking out a set of documents. He took out a pair of glasses, despite having thick lenses that made his eyes larger, he still held the document almost an inch from his nose.

"For my three children, I leave all my wealth. This amount will be divided as follows: To my eldest son, Thomas Maelstrom, will be given a quarter of the three million. To my second son, Geoffrey Maelstrom, he will be given the other quarter. And to my youngest and only daughter, Rebecca Maelstrom, she will be given the rest of the three million." Rebecca stood up before the lawyer could continue to the rest. She quickly looked over to her two brothers who were also shocked.

"Was father mad?" she said, beginning to panic. Thomas stood and held her shoulders, pulling her down.

"Rebecca, it's okay. This is better, you knew father was always worried for your well being." he said, trying to sooth her. Rebecca frowned, unconvinced, but decided to agree.

For the rest of the time, Rebecca couldn't pay attention, her mind building pressure from the thought of having such a sum. It became worse as it turned out, her father also left her most of the properties to her. Others were left to his old business partners. She already felt it growing on her shoulders. Geoffrey rubbed her shoulder, attempting to relax her. She patted his hand, and gave a faint smile.

It was much later in the week. Iris, Rebecca, Melody and Kim stood at the train station awaiting the three o'clock train to Paris. The station was practically empty, with only a few others still there. Iris talked with Melody, consoling and comforting her. Rebecca and Kim sat on a bench in front of the office. The two women didn't really have a lot of luggage. Mainly clothes and a few utensils. Every time they took a breath, fog formed in front of them. Along with their luggage, Kim held a small pouch with the money Rebecca had given them. From the distance, they heard the whistle and bustled to stand.

"I can't believe it's really happening." Rebecca said, her eyes welling up. Kim and Melody stood next to each other, looking at the other two women.

"I wish there was more I could do." Rebecca continued, "now you have to move so far away." Iris handed them their last luggage. The train appeared and took the two away. After the train left, the silence was deafening. All iris and Rebecca could do was stare at the departing train. Rebecca's eyes filling with tears, she covered her face and looked away.

At the Blue Ivy manor, Lysandre sat in a chair in his study. The house was quiet and his study was almost empty. There was practically nothing to do now. The only thing he could think of doing to pass the time was continue his hobbies. Hobbies that would probably turn into a career now. He leaned back in his chair. Closed his eyes, lifting his arms over his head. He sighed deeply, wondering if this was to be his life. Suddenly, his brother barged in, a stupid grin on his face.

"You're eerily joyous for someone having gone bankrupt." Lysandre said, lifting himself from his chair.

"Come now, Lysandre," he set two glasses on the desk and presented Lysandre with a bottle of champagne, "it's not like we have anything else to do." He popped the bottle, letting the cork fly and spilling all over the desk.

"To," he lifted one of the glasses, "days of freedom and leisure." Lysandre shook his head with a small smile, but still lifted the other glass.

"Tell me brother, what could come out of us being like this?" Lysandre asked. He was serious, but his expression still expressed something carefree. Leigh refilled his glass and his brother's, though Lysandre tried to reject more.

"Honestly, brother, I don't know." they clicked glasses and gulped the rest down.

"And you?" Leigh asked, spinning the backwash in the glass, "Rosalya told me what happened between you and the lovely Rebecca." He lifted his eyes to watch his brother's expression. Lysandre became dim, and sat down on one of the chairs. He lifted his glass again, and his brother hurriedly refilled it.

"Honestly, brother…" his words were slow and were more of mumbling, "I don't know." He said this trying to laugh. However, Leigh only looked at him with pity.

"I hope things will change for the better," he refilled and lifted the glass to his lips, "for your sake, and for mine." Leigh looked out the window, watching as the first few flakes fell from the sky. The sky itself covering itself in dark clouds.

In a field, a few kilometers away from the train station, Rebecca and Iris trudged through a small path. Their breaths heavy and the hem of their skirts wet and cold. A few snowflakes began to fall on Rebecca, and she brushed them off swiftly, trying to keep her skirt from becoming anymore wet. Iris stared at her back, the air silence pressuring her.

"Miss…" she said faintly. Surprisingly, Rebecca heard and turned around. Iris panicked and pressed her lips.

"I have been thinking for a while. Ever since Melody and Kim decided to leave to England…" she played with her hands, feeling them become sweaty. Rebecca became confused. She put all her attention on iris.

"I have no future and I'm sure you can help me in someway, but," she glanced away from Rebecca, but felt her piercing sad eyes, "but, you are becoming something completely different than now. You'll be living in a much different style that now, than from when your father was living."

"What," Rebecca came closer, "are you trying to say, Iris?" Iris glanced away again. Taking in a deep breath, she hurriedly said her words.

"I'm moving to America." she became tense, and Rebecca looked to her in shock. At a loss for words, she tried to gather her thoughts. She took glances around until finally, she spoke.

"There really is nothing I can do?" she asked. Iris nodded, beginning to frown. She sighed, and a cloud of fog formed in front of her. A cold breeze picked up, chilling her ears.

"Alright, I understand," she grasped Iris' hands, "but you will have to allow me to find you a job. I can't allow myself to let you walk into a new country with no start." Iris nodded and rubbed away the tears. The two continued, but their pace soon stopped as Iris called her out.

"Wait, there was something else!" The wind was starting to pick up, and the two felt chills all over.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked. Iris took a moment before she answered, "About Master Lysandre."

"What of him?" she asked, pausing a little. her heart began to race, and thanked the north wind for hiding her flushed cheeks.

"You sure there is nothing you can do?" she asked. The wind blow through Rebecca's strands of hair that weren't tucked in her hat. She tried to think hard, but no good answer came to mind.

"There isn't much that I can do." she paused, "All except hope that he'll be okay." The wind blew snowflakes in between the girls, and Rebecca had a moment to think. She had already felt the rift between her and M. Lysandre grow again ever since that party and that proposal. Now, with her leaving and his life changing so much, she couldn't think of a way to connect to him again. Except for one. Iris waited for a response in silence. However, she never expected this out of Rebecca.

"I know how to help him." Rebecca smiled widely and continued in haste.

**Waaahh!? Yes, there's only one more chapter left, look forward to it. Also, I'm sorry ,again, for being late on updating. Since it's my winter break now, I'll be able to finish soon, hopefully. Anyways, thanks for reading and happy holidays! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Come here. Come near me

Three months later…

Rebecca Maelstrom would now be considered an orphan, living with her Aunt, Mdm. Sylvia Marquis , in a shared house with her cousin's, Mdm. Phoebe de Grataine's, family in Paris. Her cousin's brother in law, M. William, was at the time, teaching her more about law and finance, and a little on how to run a business. It was important for her mother's bakery. All would be well and peaceful, if not for Rebecca's gloomy atmosphere. Despite it being three months after her father's death, she still insisted on wearing black. Even while out shopping, she avoided any other color. Her cousin was worried, but more than her, M. William was disquieted over her.

It was one day when Rebecca was walking in a park with her cousin that the matter of her depression came up.

"Rebecca, you seem so much like a widow these days." her cousin began. Rebecca laughed a little. Her cousin walked in a light blue dress, appropriate for the season, a creamy white for her parasol. Rebecca carried no such thing and settled for a maroon hat that her aunt insisted to wear.

"At this rate, I might as well become an old maid." however, despite the pleasure of calling the time spring, it was only in name, as there was still occasions when one had to wear long sleeves or a sweater. Possibly nothing heavy, but still, something to keep one warm. Her cousin brushed off her comment and continued, "Are you really willing to wait an eternity until he comes to you? That man from Amoris?" Rebecca laughed a little at her cousins thought, though she meant no ill will.

"After the terrible experience I left him with," she paused, sounding like she was questioning it, "I doubt he would want to find me again." They continued their walk in silence, only coming up with idle chatter.

It was a few days later. Her aunt Sylvia had arranged seats to the next play, and on that night, Phoebe called William to her room to speak to him. She was arranging her hair into a bun and was currently adding a few strings of pearls to decorate it. The Captain was lying on the bed, reading the program for the evening.

"You called?" William asked. Phoebe looked to him through the glass. She gave him the kind of serious look a child towards their parent.

"William, being here for three months, we've all been affected by my cousins gloom." he nodded, "I shall like for you to woo her." The captain sat up on the bed, William perked up a bit, though his expression was twisted.

"I shall try, I'll think of something soon."

"You shall think of something tonight, during the performance." She countered. She was finally finished, and turned to face him directly.

"Everyone in this household already knows you fancy her," she stood, clapping her hands together, "and I'm sure if you do win her over, we'll all be able to live together in one big house. Can you imagine it?" William could almost picture it as good as she. Even so, he understood and agreed.

Soon, the household gathered at the entrance, and headed out. The theater house was just the same as the last time she'd seen it. It was busy in the front. A mixed sound of the crowds and the musicians rehearsing inside. Once in, it was troublesome to find their seats. The arrangement was as the following: M. Marquis, Mdm. Marquis, the Captain, Mdm. Phoebe, Rebecca, and M. William. Though it was unpleasant, Rebecca didn't want to think too much about it, as it had been such a long time since she last saw M. Castiel.

Instead of seeing him on the stage, he was at the bottom as the conductor. She found herself enjoying watching the movements of his arms and hands. Although she couldn't see his expressions, she could feel through his movements the passion he had for what he did.

After the performance, their group was sent to an after party with the actors and performers. Rebecca spoke with some of the actors, realizing the life of an actor to be very difficult. Soon, when Castiel came in to join, Rebecca was quick to reach him, earning an angry glare from other actors.

"Mlle., you made it…" he said, a puzzling tone in his words.

"Yes it's been ages since I was able to talk, how are you?" she looked at him in a sort of concentration as he looked around the room.

"To be perfectly honest," he pulled her to a wall, "not very well, Mlle." he continued in a lower voice. Rebecca couldn't help but follow suit.

"Why so, M.?" she asked, her eyes wandering the room.

"Mlle., how long have you been away from Amoris?"

"Hum, a little over three months, why?"

"Just as I thought." he pulled her away again to a an empty and quiet hall.

"M., could you please explain the reason for your actions and behavior?" she asked, a little too infuriated.

"It's Lysandre," he said, still in a hushed voice. Rebecca's heart stopped for a moment. She had only ever though his name in her mind, hearing it was much more different.

"Is he well?" she said, surprisingly calm.

"He's perfectly well, Mlle., but, he came here a few days ago. I had asked why. His only reply was that he was meeting his new fiancee." Her heart dropped . She knew it couldn't have been her, she didn't even know he was had come to Paris.

"A fiancee?" she asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. He sighed, leaning against the wall, he continued, "I asked Leigh, but he couldn't give me many details." he stood up straight and focused on Rebecca.

"I may not have many details, but i can tell you this. If he did propose to some other girl, then there is no doubt the wedding will be held the same day as Leigh's and Rosa's."

Rebecca tried to swallow all of this.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. Rebecca looked up to him and smiled with excitement.

"What I've been planning."

Rebecca wasn't really planning on staying too long, at most, three days. Phoebe was completely against it, feeling that Rebecca had alternative motives. In the end, she convinced Rebecca to bring M. William along. She had no issue with it and agreed.

In the train, the two hardly spoke, most of the time, M. William busied himself with a newspaper while Rebecca enjoyed the scenery she had not seen in months. She felt giddy and wondered what had come to change.

The train couldn't have arrived any later to Amoris. As soon as Rebecca was able to stand, she took a few moments to breath in the air. The smell of the factory was gone, no surprise, and the smell of the pines and other blooming trees ,from the forest that hid this little town, took over.

"Rebecca, wait for me a moment." M. William said, attempting to pull out the luggage. Rebecca couldn't help but laugh. She began pacing around the platform, looking at her feet and looking around at the familiar and unfamiliar faces. It was just a few minutes later when she decided to head for the entrance, she could wait for M. William there. Perhaps further, she thought to herself and began to walk some more past the entrance onto the road. She had taken notice that new houses were in the process of being built. Despite the distance and the continuous incline and decline of the road, she didn't feel quite tired. She wondered if it was due to all the walks she took in the park with Phoebe. Soon enough, however, she came across an unfamiliar path. In fact, she was sure she'd never been anywhere near where she was now. The only thing that did come to her rescue was the scent that was blown near her face. She followed it, which soon led to a familiar sound. Soon, the ground softened beneath her feet. She knew where she was, it was like a home, despite being here only a few times. The waves crashed and splashed droplets to the more dryer sand. Though it was spring, the ocean breeze still made her shiver. She went around to find a safe path to go down, when she soon heard the neigh of a horse. A little frightened, she looked around, and soon felt her heart stop. He looked solemn and concentrated on a thought. The breezes swayed his hair, which made him run his hands through it. She felt embarrassment and couldn't find the right words to explain why. She thought it was perhaps because all she did now was stare at him, hiding, somewhat in the brush.

"It seems all we ever do is meet here." She whispered, though, somehow, he heard her. He turned his expression to her, a sincere smile appearing.

"Mlle., what a pleasant surprise to see you here again." He said, his tone calm and distant. "Yes, three ,or so, months, I believe." She responded. A silence filled the air between them, but they were both okay with this.

"Um, I came here to talk about some business with both you and your brother."

"Is that so?" He responded, almost too quickly. She nodded, plastering a smile.

"You must forgive me, Mlle., but my brother and I don't do much business together anymore. If you'd like, I can tell him you want to come by." Rebecca pressed her lips together, keeping her from saying something she'll come to regret.

Lysandre turned to his horse and hyped on, ready turn away. However Rebecca took a small step forward and began to extend her arm.

"Wait!-" she said, surprised at herself. Lysandre jumped a little, turning to her quickly. An expression of worry and lost patience in him. Rebecca lost her words, and found herself frozen. Finally, she decided on her words.

"What you told me last December, I want to know," she stepped a little closer, "do they still stand?" He didn't hesitate for a moment.

"They will always stand. The only things that could truly break them is if you say you truly hate me." The two heard footsteps and saw M. William atop the cliff.

"Rebecca, there you are." He said. His breathing was short,loud, and rapid. He seemed to loosen his arms, and ignore Lysandre. Lysandre looked to him, though Rebecca couldn't quite see his expression. He then quickly rode out, leaving Rebecca a in dazed state.

Rebecca and M. William decided on staying at the old mansion. While Rebecca went to buy a few things, M. William made sure the house was empty and that everything worked right. While out, Rebecca received many greetings from the old residents that passed her by. Though, of course, many looked at her puzzlingly for her black cloth. However, she didn't see Lysandre or the others. Arriving home, she prepared a quick meal and headed upstairs. Initially going for her old room, she was stopped by M. William.

"Terribly sorry, did I frighten you?"He didn't seem to notice.

"Oh no, I was only wondering which room my luggage is in." She said, unsure why she was having to stay in a different room.

Oh, right, down the hall." He said, pointing towards the north wing. He opened his door, and Rebecca was left alone in the hall. She sighed and headed towards where he had pointed. Of all the rooms in the house, and he was still able to choose _that_ old room. As soon as she opened the door, her eyes began to tear up. Not only because of the dust in the air, but of the memories that came flooding in. After taking her own bath, she she laid in her father's bed. She took in the scent, her father's scent that was nearly snuffed out and lingered with her own. Hot streams ran down her cheek and dampened the pillow. She closed her eyes.

In the middle of the night, she opened her eyes. She hadn't really fallen asleep. Instead, for the past four hours, she laid there with just her eyes closed as different thoughts took over her mind. She closed her eyes again, and decided on staying up. Rebecca sat up. She looked out the window. There was hardly any light, the moon was probably on the other side of the house. She got up, and changed from her nightgown to a plain white blouse and a black skirt, leaving her hair in its braid. She wrapped a blanket around and left the house. She didn't know what the drive was that always led her to the beach, there was always just something mysterious about it that always made her feel like okay.

When she arrived, her breath was short and quick, but she smiled at the beautiful sight. She walked around the wet sand, not wanting to get herself wet. Then suddenly, she walked further down and found a gazebo that overlooked the beach. However, it was the figure inside that sparked her interest. She wanted to approach the figure in there, however, she was afraid of what would happen if she were to do so. Suddenly, the figure noticed and looked towards her. She jumped back and for a moment, prepared for a chase. Then, the figure came out into the moonlight. M. Lysandre had a very messy buttoned shirt that had most of it in a mess. His hair was in a frizzy and tangled, and as Rebecca got closer, after being beckoned, she noticed his stubble that really gave him the appearance of growing old.

"It seems all we ever do is meet here." She says, not really laughing at it herself, though he actually found it amusing. He invited her in and sat back down. She sat at his left side, as he had taken all the space from the right. She then remembered about his eyes and felt her cheeks flush. She was grateful it was dark.

"Pardon my rudeness from earlier, I had not expected you, and I was in a sour mood." he said, breaking the silence. She smiled a little, and attempted to hide it. She felt herself come closer to him, and became very conscious of it. She wondered how many other times she had been much closer and never felt anything.

"It's alright," she began, " it was a last minute decision to come here, anyways." she smiled a little more.

"You came with your friend, M. Dr Grataine, was it?" he asked, his voice a bit tense. She hardly noticed and only answered yes.

"Anyways, how have you been, M.. I'm sure these past few months must have been hard for you and your brother." She said, changing the subject.

"Not always well. Like I mentioned earlier today, my brother and I don't really work together on a lot of things anymore. I still continue my musical work, however." There were hints of a more comforting atmosphere around him.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, actually," he leaned forward, "recently, I completed a play and Castiel was the composer. I think the performance had been completed a few days ago." She gasped, and smiled.

"I think I went to your play on its opening night, M." Lysandre became embarrassed and looked down for a bit.

"If you're going to tease me, please don't do it harshly."

"Why, no!-" she laughed, "all I have is complete praise. Truly so, I enjoyed the play, and so did my family." He finally regained his composure and continued.

"How is your family?" He asked, sincerity in his voice. Rebecca hid her cheeks by rubbing at the cold.

"Just fine, my cousin Phoebe still acts as if she's still on her honeymoon with her husband." she stopped, feeling it fade out, " And my aunt and uncle are still the same and..." She paused and looked away. Rebecca wondered how she was, if she had come to change like this town, or if she was still stuck in the same place.

"What is it?" He asked, looking to meet her eyes. Rebecca stood up suddenly.

"I think I should go back, Lord knows if William has woken up and noticed I'm gone." Lysandre grabbed hold of her hand, causing her to tremble.

"Please, before you go, I must ask you something." She looked away, but couldn't pull herself out. Instead, she came closer.

"Earlier, you asked me if my feelings still stood, why?"

"Because!-" she blurted out, but couldn't think of what to say, "The day of the play, I spoke with M. Castiel," she looked away, " he told me your were to be engaged." He let go of her.

"That's all, really." She said, trying to convince both of them. She was ready to leave again, when he asked once more, "Is it okay to believe you love me?" Rebecca froze, unable to think, her mind went blank.

"I-"

"If you truly don't, say it now, if you have someone else, please, say it now. Otherwise I will continue to have wishful thinking, and life will be torturous." He said, coming closer behind her. Rebecca wanted to say the words, but she wondered if she could really be forgiven so easily.

"I never said I hated you." This was all that could come out. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"The truth is," her voice was small, "my feelings were wavering. I was in such a broken state, I didn't know what I wanted to do. Although I did love you, I didn't know if it was because I had just been broken hearted or if my affections were true." She gripped his shirt, "I was scared! Scared that these were just fleeting emotions, scared I would end up hurting you.

"But I was also angry. You already knew where my mind was still at, and making that sort of decision. It was too much for me!" He held her tighter and leaned forward.

"But what about now, Rebecca!" he yelled, impatience and an odd passion swirling around him. It got her a little scared, but she knew where these feelings were coming from. "_Bien sûr, je vous aime toujours!_(Of course I still love you!)" Rebecca lost her words then. She couldn't help but cover her mouth, unsure on how to save herself. Lysandre was in a dumbfounded state as well. He had suspected as much, but never could imagine what she'd say. They glanced at one another for a moment as Rebecca quickly broke the connection. Almost as quickly, however, he picked her up, putting her in an embrace. Her knees to his chest, he held her from her hips; letting her sit on his arms, and placed his head to the bottom of her stomach. Scared to fall, Rebecca instinctively held on to his neck, but soon bent to kiss his crown.

When he finally lowered her, he carried her back to the gazebo and sat her on his knees. It was then when they heard the rustle of the bushes atop the cliff. They went back out and saw M. William at the top.

"M!-" she yelled out, feeling embarrassed. But she soon realized, he had probably seen the events from before.

"Well, um!-"

"Don't bother, I could already tell what your true objective was. Good-bye, Rebecca." he said, and swiftly left. She hadn't noticed any emotion or specific tone in his voice. The pit of her stomach turned and flipped, but it was soon calmed by the hand of Lysandre. He guided her back to the gazebo.

There they stayed until morning, watching the sunrise. They hadn't talked much, just listened to the waves and felt their eyes sting from fatigue. They stayed in each others arms, and slept.

**This is the end, just the epilogue next. :)**


	17. Epilogue

Epilogue:

It was in late May when Lysandre and Rebecca and Leigh and Rosalya had married,

It was mid June that afternoon, all was quiet in the house, and in the shared chamber of M. Lysandre Royce and Mdm. Rebecca Royce, a gay yellow light shined through the curtains still not drawn. The couple wasn't resting on their bed that would've easily fit the two with room to spare. Instead, the two rested on a chaise lounge that was on the adjacent wall of the bed. The two napped there often, finding more comfort in each others arms than in the large bed. In order to pass the time, they began to talk of other matters.

"I heard a war is brewing, there's been planned assassinations and secret alliances." She said.

She actually laid a little higher up than he, but she was still able to meet his eyes.

"I've heard it too, on the radio is where they discuss it in their leisure." He responded. She placed her arms around his neck to his back, and moved a little lower, so that her head could be on his chest.

"Don't go, _mon cher_," she said in a low voice, "I don't think I would be able to handle it if I had to anticipate the worst."

"We'll go to a neutral country, or one that isn't participating. Leigh and Rosalya are planning for Greece, although," he moved around, in order to look at her, "I think it best we don't interfere with them." He said, chuckling. Rebecca couldn't help but do the same.

"Then where less should we go?" she asked, serious now. Lysandre took a moment, stroking her hair, running his fingers through it. It had grown, he noticed.

"The Americas?" He responded. She also thought about it, but cringed at the thought.

"Chances are, they'll join up sooner or later."

"Are you mostly worried about your English?" He teased. She looked up and pouted, he could only laugh and hold her more tightly as an apology.

"_Ma mie, _you know I only mean it in good fun!" he said, still smiling. She gave in and smiled, but still tried to hide it.

"_Mon cher_, I have a selfish request." She said, after a moment later. He could hear that she was serious, and pulled her away to see her.

"What is it, _ma mie_?"

"It's about Iris." She relaxed her shoulders which had been so tense a few moment earlier.

"I received a letter from her, I'm scared for her well being."

"And what's this 'selfish request'?" She looked up at him, preparing for a rejection, she wasn't too used to these matters.

"Please, can you hire her? To be my maid or some sort of worker for us? She's struggling and-" he placed his hand over her lips. Starting to laugh.

"It's alright, I'll comply to this," he released his hand, " however, there's a condition."

"What?" She asked, holding onto his fleeting hand.

"I get to make my own selfish request." Her cheeks flushed, but she still nodded.

"I want," he pressed his forehead to hers, "well, it's something I've been thinking about for a long time." She waited, and felt him grip her hand, "I want a child." Rebecca was speechless for a while, she couldn't think of how to respond. She wondered if it was something she wanted too, it was never anything she had thought about herself.

"You can decide on the amount, but, all I want," he continued his grip and came closer, "All I want is a family." Rebecca took a deep breath, and held him, returning the grip.

"We'll wait for a while. We're both still so young, so it's important we take our time with each other. When it does come up, we'll talk about it." She smiled as reassurance.

**Thank you to everyone and anyone that has stayed with me on this journey for however long it's been. Happy New Year and I look forward to what this year may allow me to write and bring to everyone here. I have already made plans for different stories, it's just a matter of when I will be able to get to writing. I hope everyone enjoys this and the story as a whole, and until next time! ^3^ 3 3 3**


End file.
